Die Blume Crysalis
by lilvroni
Summary: Kap. 6 Eine Verhandlung mit Folgen und königliche Befehle
1. Default Chapter

Die Blume Crysalis â€"Trailer  
  
Autor : Lil ! ( Yuchu das bin ich *g*)  
  
Feedback: Immer her damit *freu*  
  
Inhalt : Die Macht Voldemorts ist stark gestiegen und wie immer ist er hinter Harry her ! Doch gibt es Ã¼berhaupt noch einen Weg um Voldemort zu besiegen ? Wenn ja , was wissen die zwei neuen Lehrerinnen ?  
  
Achtung : Hier fÃ¤ngt die Fanfiction noch nicht an !!! Es ist so etwas wie ein Vorgeschmack auf die Geschichte !  
  
Genauer gesagt ein Trailer !! Ich weiÃŸ das es blÃ¶d ist aber es hat mich gereizt !  
  
Doppelt Achtung : Wer meint das Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe nicht zusammen passen sollte das nicht lesen ! Es ist eine Mischung zwischen den beiden !  
  
Habt ihr das Popcorn dabei ? Wir sind im Kino und schauen jetzt den Trailer ! Verstanden ? O.k. dann lass es losgehen !  
  
  
  
Eine dunkle Stimme fÃ¤ngt an zu sprechen ............  
  
Schon seit Menschengedenken existieren Gut und BÃ¶se ...... ( Auf der BildflÃ¤che erscheint weiÃŸer und schwarzer Nebel )... und ebenso lange bekÃ¤mpfen sie sich ...... ( der schwarze und weiÃŸe Nebel gehen ineinander Ã¼ber ...)  
  
Doch einmal schien das BÃ¶se Ã¼bermÃ¤chtig zu werden ( der schwarze Nebel lÃ¶st den weiÃŸen Nebel auf) und das Gute beschloÃŸ sich zu schÃ¼tzten .....( Der Nebel weicht und man erkennt drei schlanke HÃ¤nde die jeweils einen Ring tragen , einer mit einem grÃ¼nen Stein , einer mit einem roten und einer mit einem weiÃŸen ... die Zeigefinger berÃ¼hren sich und ein strahlendes Leuchten entsteht )  
  
So entstanden die drei Ringe der Macht .. geschmiedet in den Ã¤ltesten Feuern dieser Welt von den reinen HÃ¤nden der Elben ...einer ( man sieht eine zur Faust geballte Hand die sich Ã¶ffnet und der Ring mit dem grÃ¼nen Stein liegt auf der HandflÃ¤che ) den Waldelben ... der zweite ( man sieht wieder eine Faust die sich Ã¶ffnet , dieses mal der Ring mit dem roten Stein ) ... den Feuerelben ... und der dritte ( wieder die Faust , jetzt mit dem Ring mit dem weiÃŸen Stein )... den Lichtelben ....  
  
Wenn die Not am grÃ¶ÃŸten war , sollte man sie vereinen und es wÃ¼rde ihnen Hilfe bringen...........  
  
( Man sieht eine wunderschÃ¶ne Frau mit langen silbrigen Haaren und einem weiÃŸen weitem Gewand ) : Die Macht der Blume Crysalis darf nur in der absoluten Not gebraucht werden .....  
  
( Eine Frau mit sehr dunklem Haar ) : Die Elfen werden uns helfen.........  
  
( Eine andere Frau , die sehr der vorigen Ã¤hnelt , auÃŸer den helleren Haaren ): Wir mÃ¼ssen den AuserwÃ¤hlten finden ....  
  
Sirius ( verzweifelt ) : Aber ich liebe dich ...  
  
Die Frau mit den dunklen Haaren ( wÃ¼tend ) : Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung !  
  
Harry ( verwirrt ) Aber ich kann es nicht sein ....  
  
Die wunderschÃ¶ne Frau : Du wirst einen Weg finden !  
  
Die Frau mit den helleren Haaren ( hinter ihr steht die Frau mit den dunkleren Haaren ) : Aber ich werde ihn immer lieben !  
  
Dumeldore : Es gibt keine andere MÃ¶glichkeit mehr !  
  
Frau mit den helleren Harren : Unser Volk wird sterben ....  
  
Hermine : Ihr seid keine Menschen !  
  
Remus : Natasha ,warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg ?  
  
Frau mit den dunklen Haaren ( sie beugt sich Ã¼ber jemand ) : Sirius , wie geht es dir ??  
  
Voldemort : Das Spiel fÃ¤ngt erst an !  
  
Remus : Und er kann die Blume Crysalis nÃ¼tzten ?  
  
Frau mit dunklen Haaren : Es ist sein Schicksal !  
  
Frau mit hellen Haaren : Wir haben es Lily und James versprochen !!!  
  
Dumbeldore : Die schwarzen Reiter sind da !  
  
Die wunderschÃ¶ne Frau : Nicht die Elben sondern du wirst die Blume Crysalis benÃ¼tzten !  
  
Ron : Wir werden dir helfen !  
  
Sirius : Aber ... er kann es nicht sein !  
  
Die wunderschÃ¶ne Frau : Die Macht der Blume Crysalis beschÃ¼tzte dich !  
  
Remus : Warum hat er diese Aufgabe ?  
  
Frau mit hellen Haaren : Mein KÃ¶nigreich ist auf deiner Seite !  
  
Frau mit dunklen Haaren : Nein das wirst du nicht tun !  
  
Frau mit hellen Haaren : Ich bin die KÃ¶nigin und ich entscheide !  
  
Harry : Ich bin nicht der Richtige !  
  
Frau mit dunklen Haaren : Ich werde fÃ¼r ihn sterben !  
  
Dumbeldore : Missbrauche nie die KrÃ¤fte des Guten fÃ¼r das BÃ¶se !  
  
Frau mit dunklen Haaren : Mach was du willst !  
  
Remus : Es wird gefÃ¤hrlich !  
  
  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich wechseln die Bilder sehr schnell , man sieht Sirius sich verwandeln , Remus jemanden kÃ¼ssen , einen Ring mit eingravierten Wappen , Sirius der von kleinen Wesen niedergeschlagen wird , die drei Ringe der Macht in einer Hand , Harry weinen , die wunderschÃ¶ne Frau die von einem Leuchten umgeben ist , schwarze Reiter die im vollen Galopp reiten , Dumbeldore mit besorgtem Gesicht , die Frau mit den hellen Haaren die jemand wÃ¼tend ansieht , die Frau mit den dunklen Haaren die Harry umarmt und wieder einen schwarzen Reiter der sein Schwert hebt und zu sticht ... weiÃŸe Spritzer bilden auf dem Bildschirm leuchtende WÃ¶rter ............  
  
  
  
DIE BLUME CRYSALIS  
  
  
  
Und die Legende wird wahr ............  
  
  
  
Publikum : Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.................  
  
  
  
So das war der Trailer ... blÃ¶d ich weiÃŸ *szeufs* schreibt aber trotzdem ein Review *bitte bitte*  
  
H.E.L. Lil *knuddel* 


	2. Neue Bekanntschaften

Die Blume Crysalis – Teil 1  
  
Autor : Lil  
  
Feedback : Ja *freu* an lilvroni@yahoo.de  
  
Inhalt Die Macht Voldemorts ist stark angestiegen und er ist wie immer hinter Harry her ! Doch gibt es überhaupt noch Rettung für die „ gute" Seite ? Wenn ja , was verbergen die zwei Lehrerinnen ?  
  
Anmerkung : Danke für die lieben Reviews !!!! Ich danke Maxine , Aquila ,Fin ,Ensis , Beccy und Dirk ! :-)  
  
Liebe Grüße an Fay , Nikola ( meld dich mal !), Neca , Asahi , JayCee und meine allerbeste,  
  
superliebe Feundin Tash ! *knuddel*  
  
  
  
1 Die Blume Crysalis – Teil 1  
  
  
  
„Sie haben richtig gehört Serverus , ich werde Elizabeth und Natasha Buraschi als Professorinnen einstellen ," Prof. Dumbeldore musterte Serverus Snape der wie vom Blitz getroffen dastand .  
  
„Prof.Dumeldore ... das finde ich keine gute Idee ich meine ... ich ...es ...  
  
„Serverus," sagte Prof.Dumeldore sanft , Natasha und Elizabeth sind eine große Bereicherung für diese Schule und eine Erleichterung für mich !  
  
Serverus Snape blickte langsam zu Dumbeldore , das Gesicht in Falten gelegt ..  
  
„ Sie meinen sie werden....Potter beschützten ?"  
  
Dumbeldore nickte leicht und blickte Serverus immer noch sehr ernst an .  
  
„ Voldemorts Macht ist sehr gestiegen und man kann nur noch wenigen vertrauen ...sie wissen .. im vorigen Jahr...Dumbeldores Stimme erstarb .  
  
„ Professor sie haben nicht gewusst das Mody...."  
  
„ Es hätte Harry beinahe das Leben gekostet , wir müssen vorsichtiger sein ," sagte Dumbeldore scharf .  
  
Serverus nickte schnell und Dumbeldore fuhr mit leiserer Stimme fort.  
  
„ Ich weiß es wird ihnen überhaupt nicht gefallen aber ich habe Sirius Black als Lehrer für Verwandlung eingesetzt !"  
  
„ Nein !" Serverus Snape keuchte erschrocken auf und blickte Dumbeldore verzweifelt an .  
  
„ Doch Serverus , Sirius wird morgen eintreffen und ich hoffe das sie sich nicht gleich die Köpfe einschlagen werden ! Gute Nacht !"  
  
Noch bevor Serverus Snape den Mund aufmachen konnte stand er vor Dumbeldores Tür .  
  
„ Verdammt ," flüsterte er und ließ seine Hand auf das Geländer sausen .  
  
***************************** ***************************  
  
Harry betrachte immer noch fassungslos den Brief ... es konnte nicht wahr sein .....  
  
Lieber Harry !  
  
Da du wahrscheinlich nicht den Tagespropheten besitzt sage ich es dir !  
  
ICH BIN FREI ! Es ist unglaublich !!! Man hat Peter gefangen und  
  
mein guter Name ist wieder hergestellt worden ! Ich kann es immer noch  
  
nicht glauben , ich bin total verwirrt ! Zur Zeit bin ich bei Remus aber wir  
  
sehen uns bald in Hogwarts ! Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich !!!  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry begann erst langsam zu begreifen was da stand ... sein Pate war frei ! Harry lies sich aus Bett fallen , den Brief noch in der Hand , er war frei ......frei .....für immer ! Er würde bei ihm wohnen ....er war frei ......frei...  
  
KOMM ZU MIR !  
  
Was ? Harry sah sich verwirrt um , wo war er ?  
  
DU BIST DER AUSERWÄHLTE !  
  
Harry konnte niemand sehen ...er war irgendwo ... er sah nur weißen Nebel ...es leuchtete so schön....er fühlte sich so geborgen ... es war angenehm warm  
  
KOMM !!  
  
Harry erkannte helle Schatten , wie viele waren es ...er konnte sie nicht zählen.....es war immer noch warm ..  
  
Plötzlich trat eine Gestalt aus dem Licht ... eine wunderschöne Frau mit langen silbrigen Haaren und einem weißen weitem Gewand .......  
  
HARRY POTTER !  
  
Die Stimme war sanft ....  
  
DU WIRST EINEN WEG FINDEN !  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen ...die Frau trat näher .. umgeben von einem strahlenden Licht .....  
  
NÜTZE DIE MACHT !!  
  
Harry fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf , zitternd sah er das er den Brief immer noch in der Hand hielt.  
  
Seine Hand fuhr zur Narbe sie tat nicht weh ....eigentlich glaubte er nicht das Voldemort hinter dem Traum steckte ... er fühlte sich immer noch geborgen .. die Wärme verschwand nicht ...  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf , am besten sollte er sich wieder hinlegen und alles vergessen , schließlich würde es morgen nach Hogwarts gehen .Er lächelte , bald würde er Sirius treffen , er legte den Brief auf den Tisch und kuschelte sich wieder in die weichen Kissen .  
  
  
  
Harry wusste nicht wie er es geschafft hatte pünktlich zum Zug zu kommen , nachdem Dudley versucht hatte es zu verhindern ... aber jetzt saß er mit seinen besten Freunden in einem der Abteile des Hogwarts-Express.  
  
„ Ja im Ministerium ist die Hölle los , endlich haben die kapiert das du–weiß-schon-wer wieder aufgetaucht ist !"  
  
Rons aufgeregte Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken .  
  
„Glaubt ihr sie haben einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ?"  
  
„ Hermine , wie kannst du jetzt an das denken ?  
  
Doch Hermine musste nicht mehr antworten , der Zug hielt . Harry blickte zu dem ruhig daliegenden Hogwarts auf , würde sich seit dem vorigen Jahr viel geändert haben ?  
  
„ Willkommen !" Dumbeldores tiefe Stimme hallte durch die große Halle ( hallte - Halle *gg*) ich möchte euch zu einem neuen Schuljahr willkommen heißen !Bevor wir beginnen aber .. bitte die neuen Schüler !  
  
Harry sah gelangweilt zu wie die neuen Schüler eingeteilt wurden , wann würde er endlich Sirius treffen ?  
  
„ Nun bitte ich auch die Schlafmützen auf zu wachen wir haben nämlich einige neue Lehrer !"  
  
Harry fuhr errötend hoch , hatte Dumbeldore etwa ihn gemeint ? Ron grinst ihn an .  
  
„ Als erstes möchte ich euch mitteilen das die Professoren McGonall und Hagrid nicht hier sind , da sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort gebraucht werden !!  
  
„Was ?", entfuhr es Hermine .  
  
„Aber ich bin mir sicher das unsere neuen Professoren ihre Posten gut führen werden !" Dumbeldore lächelte .  
  
„Als erstes unsere neue Lehrerin für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe , Prof. Natasha Buraschi !"  
  
Eine schlanke Frau mit langen , gelockten hellbraunen Haaren stand auf und lächelte die Schüler freundlich an.  
  
Harry stellte grinsend fest das ältere ( männliche) Schüler fasziniert zum Lehrertisch starrten  
  
Dann unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste , Prof.Elizabeth Buraschi .Eine Frau mit dunklen Haaren , die sehr Natasha Buraschi glich erhob sich .  
  
„ Schwestern ?", fragte Hermine leise doch Ron starrte mit offenem Mund zu der neuen Lehrerin auf .  
  
„Wisst ihr wer das ist ?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme ? Harry und Hermine schüttelten den Kopf .  
  
„ Das , sagte Ron mit ehrfürchtiger Miene , ist die beste Aurorin die es gibt !"  
  
„ Ja ?", fragte Hermine neugierig ?  
  
Ron nickte : „ Dad hat es mir erzählt ! Im Ministerium wagt es niemand sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen ! Nicht mal Lucius Malfoy ! Dad hat gesagt sie soll sehr nett !"  
  
Harry beobachte die Frau die jetzt mit Natasha Buraschi redete .  
  
„Und zum Schluss unser neuer Lehrer für Verwandlung , Prof. Sirius Black !"  
  
„ Was ?" Harry starrte sprachlos zu Dumbeldore und sah wie sich jemand aus dem Schatten löste . Eine ihm bekannte Person .  
  
„ Sirius !", rief Hermine begeistert und fing an zu klatschen , er ist hier ?  
  
Sirius lächelte breit und lies sich neben Dumbeldore und Prof. Elizabeth Buraschi nieder.  
  
„ So , so !", rief Dumbeldore , aber nun ..... haut zu !!  
  
Doch Harry brachte nicht viel runter . Sirius war hier , als Lehrer ? Es war wie ein Traum !! Er blickte hoch und sah wie Sirius ihm grinsend zuzwinkerte .  
  
Nachdem ENDLICH alle aufgegessen hatten stürzte er sofort zu Sirius .  
  
„ Du bist hier ? Ist das die Überraschung ?"  
  
Sirius lachte laut und nickte .  
  
„Ich war selbst sehr überrascht als Dumbeldore mir den Job angeboten hat ! Aber ich hab ihn sofort angenommen ... vor allem um in deiner Nähe zu sein ! Sirius lächelte ihn warm an !  
  
„ Ahhh... du bist Harry ?" , fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm  
  
Harry drehte sich um und sah in die Gesichter der zwei neuen Lehrerinnen .  
  
„ Also Harry , darf ich vorstellen das ist Tash und das Liz , aber du musst sie ja mit Professor ansprechen !  
  
Harry gab den beiden Lehrerinnen die Hand, ihm fiel auf das sie nicht , wie andere Leute , nur seine Narbe anstarrten sondern sein ganzes Gesicht . In diesem Moment rauschte Prof. Snape vorbei und warf allen vieren eine bösen Blick zu ?  
  
„ Na der scheint nicht gerade gut aufgelegt zu sein !" , gluckste Elizabeth .  
  
„ Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran das du ihm Zucker statt Salz gegeben hast , Schwesterherz !", sagte Natasha trocken . Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich Harry um: „ Es war schön dich kennen zu lernen Harry , wir werden uns dann eh morgen sehen !" Sie und ihre Schwester lächelten Harry und Sirius nochmals zu und verschwanden dann in der Menge .  
  
„ Ja wir sehen uns dann auch morgen Harry ," sagte Sirius gähnend , Gute Nacht !  
  
„ Gute Nacht !"  
  
  
  
A/N Guten Abend , gut Nacht der Mond.......ohhh...*räusper* ich glaub auch das die müde sind , bei so einer langweiligen Geschichte *schnarch* !  
  
*knuddel* Lil 


	3. Treffen

Die Blume Crysalis –2  
  
Autor :Lil  
  
Feedaback : PLEASE ! *g*  
  
Inhalt : Das wisst ihr eh , oder ?  
  
A/M Ich fühl mich total geschmeichelt *ahhhh* , danke für die lieben Reviews *rot werd* !!!  
  
Besonderen Dank an Aquila , der ich noch nicht gedankt habe ! *sich auf die Finder hau *  
  
Liebe Grüße an *räusper* Beccy *knuddel*, Nikola , Neca ( Bei mir stimmt etwas nicht –bei Lycos  
  
Prügelpause , es ladet mir nicht mehr !!) , JayCee , Asahi , Ensis , Fin , Dirk , Fay , Cass ( HdR und HP sind  
  
zusammen unschlagbar , stimmt's *smile*) und dann noch meine beste Freundin Tash ! H.D.L !  
  
Und an alle die mir reviewt haben und deren Name mir nicht mehr einfällt ! Sorry ! Bin eben ...ähh....ein  
  
WENIG schusselig !  
  
  
  
Blume Crysalis –2  
  
  
  
„Liz !" Sirius Simme riß Elizabeth aus den Gedanken .  
  
„ Hei !"Sie lächelte ihn fröhlich an .  
  
„ Was hast du denn so zu rennen ...gehst du mir aus dem Weg ?" Elizabth errötete und konnte nicht verhindern das sich ihr Atem beschleunigte als Sirius seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte .  
  
„ Ne..nein , wieso ?"  
  
„ Du gehst mir , wie bereits gesagt aus dem Weg , gestern beim Abendessen hast du mich nicht einmal angesehen !"  
  
„ Wir sind auch nicht mehr zusammen , Sirius !" Ihre Stimme hatte einen scharfen Klang angenommen . Sofort tat es ihr leid denn Sirius schöne dunkle Augen sahen sie verletzt an und bevor sie ein Wort der Entschuldigung hervor brachte war Sirius auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden .  
  
Elizabeth seufzte und wandte sich um , das Zimmer ihrer Schwester war ganz in der Nähe . Es tat ihr ja leid aber sie waren wirklich nicht mehr zusammen auch wenn sie es so lange gewesen waren . Gut sie hatte ihn ja auch fast geheiratet.... wäre dann nicht das mit James ...und Lily gewesen ! Als sie Sirius nach Askaban gebracht hatten wäre sie am liebsten gestorben . Aber sie hatte sich zusammen gerissen und war die beste Aurorin weit und breit geworden . Und sie hatte nur ein Ziel gehabt .. ihn zu finden .....er der alles zerstört hatte... Peter ! Sie spürte wie sie ein wohlbekannter Hass befiehl . Peter ... oh wie sehr sie ihn hasste ... dieses dreckige elende Schwein !  
  
Er hatte alles kaputt gemacht .....er hatte Lily und James verraten ... ihre Liebe zu Sirius zerstört ...und die ihrer Schwester zu Remus ! Sie hasste ihn !! Und dann endlich .. hatte sie ihn gefangen .. sie hätte ihn beinahe getötet hätte ein befreundeter Auror sie nicht abgehalten .Fast wäre sie mit der mit der Person zusammen gestoßen die gerade um die Ecke kam.  
  
„Natasha !" Schleich dich nicht so an !  
  
„ Ichhhh.... wer rennt hier kopflos durch die Gegend , etwa mein kleines Lizilein ?  
  
„ Spar dir deine blöden Kommentare Tash !" Wir haben besseres zu tun !  
  
Natasha blickte ihre Schwester erschrocken an , seit wann war sie in der Früh so schlecht aufgelegt ?  
  
Elizabeth räusperte sich verlegen ." Tut mir leid , ich bin heute so komisch , verzeihst du mir Schwesterherz ?"  
  
Natasha grinste ihre Schwester an :" Naja , aber nur weil ich heute gnädig bin !" Elizabeth hackte sich lachend bei ihrer Schwester unter und zog sie in die große Halle .  
  
„ Ich war gestern wieder unterwegs , hab alles solche widerliche Alben abgeschlachtet !"  
  
Natasha sah ihre Schwester besorgt an :" Du solltest deine Kräfte nicht überschätzen Liz ,es ist sehr gefährlich ."  
  
„ Ich pass auf schon auf....  
  
„ Ich werde auch gehen Liz ich werde nicht untätig herumsitzen !!"  
  
„ Natasha ich will das nicht , du weißt genau das sie hinter den königli....  
  
„ Meine Damen, wie schön sie zu sehen ? Darf ich sie mitnehmen ?" Ein gutgelaunter Albus Dumbeldore stand plötzlich vor ihnen . Elizabeth lächelte ihm nickend zu und lachte belustigt über einen Witz denn er gerade erzählte , ihre Augen verweilten aber auf ihrer Schwester , sie sah müde aus , sehr müde sogar . Wahrscheinlich hatte sie alle Hände voll zu tun , doch es hatte gerade erst angefangen . Natasha blickte auf und fing den musternden Blick ihrer Schwester auf .Sie lächelte beruhigend und setzte sich dann neben Dumbeldore der sich bereits niedergelassen hatte und sich ein Brötchen mit Marmelade ( Mann , der hat Erdbeermarmelade .. *schluchz*) bestrich.  
  
  
  
„Guten Morgen !" Meine Name ist wie ihr bereits wißt Natasha Buraschi ! Ich werde heuer Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten ! Und wie ist euer Name ? Natasha Buraschi stand mit einer weißen , modisch geschnittenen , Bluse und schwarzen Hosen vor ihnen , den dunklen Umhang hatte sie sich darüber geworfen .  
  
Nachdem alle ihre Namen gesagt hatten und Natasha Buraschi Harry kurz zugelächelt hatte schlug sie ein Buch auf . „ Ihr habt also im vorigen Jahr Einhörner , Niffel ähhh....knallrümpfige Kröter ( was immer das sein sollte *g*) durchgemacht , keine Dämonen oder so ?  
  
Hermine nickte eifrig : „Doch vor zwei Jahren haben wir mit Professor Lupin Kappas , Hinkelpranks , Grindelohs und solche Kreaturen durchgemacht , das war aber Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste !" Natasha Buraschis Gesicht hatte sich plötzlich merkwürdig verzogen „Und ..wie war ... Professor Lupin ?"  
  
„ Unglaublich seine Stunden waren total klasse !", platzte es aus Dean heraus .Natasha Buraschi lächelte traurig .  
  
„ Gut wir werden dieses Jahr richtige dunkle ,böse Kreaturen vornehmen aber auch Zauberwesen die auf der guten Seite sind ! Fangen wir an wer kann mir einige „böse" Zauberwesen nennen?" Hermines Hand schoß wie üblich in die Höhe .  
  
„ Miss ..ähh...Granger ?"  
  
„ Alben Miss , sie leben in den ....  
  
Professor Buraschi lachte :" Nicht so schnell Hermine ,es kommt ja keiner mit !" Aber du hast richtig gesagt ! Fangen wir mit den Alben an , sie werden in drei Stämme aufgeteilt in die Schwarz-Rot-und Braunalben !  
  
Früher haben sie zusammen gehalten doch dann wollten die Schwarzalben und die Braunalben auf die Seite des Bösen wechseln doch die Rotalben waren damit nicht einverstanden also flüchteten sie ! Heute gibt es Stämme vor allem in der Cavillon –Ebene allerdings ist nicht bekannt wie viele es noch gibt ! Die Schwarz – und die Braunalben schlossen sich wie bereits gesagt der bösen Seite an ! Doch das Herz der Schwarzalben wurde immer düsterer und schließlich überfielen sie ihre Freunde die Braunalben und machten sie sich zu Sklaven ! Die Schwarzalben sind heute unter dem Dienst Voldemorts und die Braunalben sind beinahe ausgerottet !  
  
Die Klasse hatte nach Voldemorts Namen betreten geschwiegen bis sich schließlich Lavender räusperte .  
  
„ Ähhh .....Professor ich dachte Alben und Elben sind das gleiche ?"  
  
Professor Buraschi lachte : „ Nein Miss Brown das sind völlig unterschiedliche Wesen !!" Aber lesen sie bis morgen das Kapitel über die Alben und fassen sie zusammen !  
  
„ Ihhhhh....also diesen Schwarzalben möchte ich wirklich nicht über den Weg rennen !", sagte Hermine angewidert als sie das Bild eines Schwarzalben beim Durchlesen ihres Kapitels auf einer Seite entdeckte . Schwarzalben waren kleine schwarze Männchen die allerdings hart zugreifen konnten .Harry betrachte erstaunt die Hände des Alben , seine widerlichen Finger endeten in scharfen , langen Nägel die so hart waren das sie einem Tier die Kehle durchschneiden konnten . Harry dachte lieber nicht an diesen unschönen Anblick und las weiter , der Artikel überrascht ihn immer mehr da stand das Alben die Fähigkeit hatten sich in einen anderen Menschen zu verwandeln , einfach so ohne Vielsafttrank , eine halbe Stunde . Harry wandte sich seiner Zusammenfassung zu , die Hand auf seiner Narbe , komischerweise hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr geschmerzt allerdings hatte er wiederholt diese komischen Träume wie am Tag vor der Abreise gehabt ! Jedesmal hatte er sich in diesem weißen leuchtenden Nebel wiedergefunden , diese wunderschöne Frau mit den langen silbrigen Haaren und dem weißen weitem Kleid war aufgetaucht und hatte immer wieder von einer Blume Crysalis gesprochen , einer Macht die nur er lenken konnte , er sollte den Weg finden . Plötzlich stieß Harry einen kleinen Schrei aus , Hermine und Ron wirbelten erschrocken herum  
  
„ Was schreist du denn so !" , zischte Ron wütend . Harry betrachte das Bild vor ihm , eine wunderschöne Frau mit langen silbrigen Haaren in einem weiten weißen Kleid umgeben von einem strahlenden Licht . Harry sprang auf stürzte aus den Gemeinschaftsraum und war verschwunden .Hermine und Ron sahen sich sprachlos an .  
  
  
  
Harry rannte durch die scheinbar endlosen Gänge Hogwarts , sein Herz klopfte hart gegen seine Brust . Er musste einfach Professor Natasha Buraschi fragen was es mit dieser komischen Frau auf sich hatte . Schließlich stand er keuchend vor der Tür ihres Zimmers .Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete er die Tür und fand sich in einem schönen hellen Raum wieder durch dessen geöffnetes Fenster warmes Licht strömte . Nachdem sich Harry beruhigt hatte kam er sich reichlich blöd vor , er war ohne anzuklopfen in das Zimmer eines Lehrers gestürmt und außerdem ....., jetzt kam er sich noch blöder vor , hätte er doch nur im Buch lesen können wer die Frau war . Kopfschüttelnd schlug er das Buch auf . Da ,da stand etwas : Elfen , Elfen die unsterblichen Bewohner des Silberwaldes , sie sind werden auch das oberste Gute genannt ......  
  
„ Also gut , ich habe Kontakt mit den Waldelben aufgenommen , eine kleinere Truppe wird vorausgesehen in zwei –drei Tagen eintreffen , allerdings nicht sicher da der gesamte Düsterwald von Schwarzalben belagert wird!"  
  
„ Und was ist mit den Lichtelben ?  
  
„ Ensis , die Vertreterin der Königsfamilie und ein paar andere werden wahrscheinlich auch in ein paar Tagen eintreffen !"  
  
„ Gut so Elizabeth ich werde rechtzeitig fertig sein !"  
  
„ Das bezweifle ich nicht , einen schönen Tag noch !"  
  
„ Dir auch Schwesterherz !"  
  
Harry sah sich eilig um , es waren eindeutig die zwei neuen Lehrerinnen , auch wenn er von ihrem Gespräch nicht besonders viel verstanden hatte , sie standen vor der Tür und es war sich sicher Natasha würde jeden Moment hereinkommen . Vielleicht konnte er sich unter dem Tisch da verstecken ! Keine Sekunde zu früh denn in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Natasha Buraschi trat herein . Sie seufzte , warf ihren Umhang aufs Bett und legte einen großen Bücherstapel auf ihren Schreibtisch . Harry betrachtete fasziniert wie sie ihre langen Haare mit einer Klammer am Hinterkopf befestigte und ihre dabei einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht rutschten .  
  
Natasha Buraschi nahm einige Zettel vom Schreibtisch und ging in Gedanken versunken in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab . „ Gut !", flüsterte sie das haben wir . Der Auserwählte findet den Weg der Macht ! Natasha lachte verärgert auf : „ Nur blöd das wir den Auserwählten nicht haben !" Sie seufzte erneut und wischte sich die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht . Als sie ihre Hand hob konnte Harry darauf einen Ring erkennen . Es war nicht irgendein Ring , nein er besaß einen schönen dunkelroten Stein der sanft leuchtete ! Harry beugte sich vor um den Ring besser sehen zu können und machte dabei allerhand Geräusche doch zum Glück klopfte es in diesem Moment an die Tür . „ Herein ?" Natasha hob den Kopf .  
  
„ Hallo ich hoffe ich störe nicht ?" Es war Sirius .  
  
Natasha lachte : „ Nein , nein komm doch herein alter Freund !" Sirius lächelte ebenfalls und schloß die Tür hinter sich . Harry fluchte in Gedanken , wie sollte er hier heraus kommen ?  
  
„ Hier ich habe wahrscheinlich den Begriff für das Wort florewis gefunden , es bedeutet Blume !" Sirius hatte sich aufs Bett gesetzt und zeigte Natasha einen Zettel .  
  
„ Danke !" Natasha strahlte .  
  
„ Und wie weit seit ihr !", fragte Sirius nach einer Weile mit angespannter Miene .  
  
„ Wir wissen das es um die drei Ringe der Macht geht , sie müssen vereint werden um einen Gegenstand zu erzeugen der das Böse besiegen kann .Allerdings , wenn wir's richtig kapiert haben , ist dieser Gegenstand eine Blume , die Blume Crysalis um genauer zu sein !"Natasha lachte bitter auf : „ Kannst du dir das vorstellen Sirius, eine Blume um Voldemort zu besiegen ! Vielleicht will Voldemort ja Gärtner werden !"  
  
Sirius betrachtete Natasha traurig und legte einen Arm um sie : „ Das wird schon klappen Tash , wir halten zusammen !" Natasha lächelte ihn dankbar an und grinste plötzlich : „ Vielleicht solltest du zu meiner Schwester gehen , die freut sich sicher wenn du sie so tröstest !" Sirius knurrte verärgert und warf mit einem Polster nach Natasha , doch plötzlich fasste er sich an den Kopf : „Oh je Tash ich sollte dich sofort zu Dumbeldore bringen , ich Trottel !" Geh schnell vor , ich komme nach !!  
  
Natasha sprang auf drückte Sirius noch das Kissen auf den Kopf und verschwand eilig .  
  
Harry atmete erleichtert auf , sicher würde er bald raus kommen , im war schon alles eingeschlafen . Doch plötzlich drehte sich Sirius um : „ Kannst du mir sagen Harry was du hier machst ?"  
  
  
  
Harry starrte entsetzt zu Sirius , der ihn direkt ins Gesicht sah . Harry versuchte seine eingeschlafenen Körperteile wieder in Gang zu bringen und stand schließlich immer noch ein wenig schwankend vor Sirius .  
  
„ Du bist mir jetzt aber wirklich eine Antwort schuldig ," sagte Sirius ungewohnt streng !  
  
Also blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig als seine Geschichte zu erzählen .  
  
„ Du wolltest also nur zu Professor Buraschi ?" Harry nickte .  
  
„ Ach so , dann ist es ja alles geklärt !"  
  
„ Sirius ?"  
  
„ Hmmmm... ?"  
  
„ Was hat es ... ich meine diese Blume Crysalis , was ist das ?"  
  
Sirius sah in erschrocken an : „ Nichts , es ist ..es ist nur .....eine Topfpflanze von Natasha !"  
  
Harry sah in ungläubig an , das konnte doch nicht stimmen .  
  
„ Und wegen einer Topfpflanze macht ihr so ein Theater ?"  
  
„ Ähhh...ja !"  
  
Harry holte tief Luft : „ Weißt du ich habe von dieser Blume geträumt !" Sirius sah in angespannt an : „Ja ?"  
  
Harry nickte : „ Es war so eine Frau wie im Buch , eine Elfe ,sie sagte irgend etwas von einer Macht der Blume !  
  
Sirius hatte seinen Patenkind die ganze Zeit wortlos angesehen , doch jetzt schien es in seinem Kopf zu arbeiten .  
  
„ Na ja man träumt manchmal komisch !" Sirius lächelte. Am besten du gehst jetzt zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum , wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen ! Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte , stand er bereits vor der Tür .Nachdenklich ging er zurück , sein Pate , so war er sich sicher , hatte nicht die Wahrheit gesagt ! Es ging nicht um eine einfache Topfpflanze .  
  
  
  
Natasha Buraschi stand währenddessen mit noch einigen anderen Personen im Zimmer von Albus Dumbeldore .  
  
„ Setzten sie sich !" , sagte Albus sanft und deutete auf die Stühle die in seinem Raum geordnet standen .  
  
„ Also gut schauen wir wer anwesend ist ? Natasha Buraschi , Remus Lupin , Arabella Figg , Mundungus Fletcher , Serverus Snape , Eizabeth Buraschi .....wo ist Sirius Black ?"  
  
„ Er hat noch vor fünf Minuten mit mir gesprochen ," sagte Natasha verwirrt . In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Sirius rannte herein .  
  
„ Tschuldigug , hatte noch was zu erledigen !", meinte er keuchend und lies sich neben Remus nieder .  
  
„ Gut ," sagte Dumbeldore , dann sind wir vollständig ! Fangen wir an !Ich habe heute endlich einen Brief von Hagrid und Madame Maxime bekommen , die Riesen sind wahrscheinlich auf unserer Seite jedoch , sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich , haben wir noch keine Nachricht von Minerva erhalten , das heißt wahrscheinlich die Zwerge sind nicht auf unserer Seite sondern auf der von Voldemort ! Minerva wird wahrscheinlich festgehalten , Elizabeth wie viele Feuerelben haben sie ihr zur Verteidigung mitgegeben ?  
  
„ 25 ," murmelte Elizabeth .  
  
„ 25 ?" , kreischte Arabella Figg ? Das ist zu wenig .  
  
„ Nein ," sagte Elizabeth ruhig , ist es nicht ; es waren Krieger der obersten Elite ! Ich selbst habe jeden einzelnen von ihnen ausgesucht !  
  
„ Vielleicht haben sie die falschen ausgesucht !"Snapes kalte Stimme wehte durch den Raum .  
  
„ Nein hat sie nicht !", Sirius war aufgesprungen und sah Snape wütend an  
  
Snapes schmale Lippen kräuselten sich hämisch : „ Keine Sorge Black , ihrer kleinen Freundin passiert schon nichts ! Sirius lief rot an und sank zurück auf seinen Stuhl .  
  
„ Ach ja Snape finden sie das meine Schwester die falschen ausgesucht Hat ? Natashas Stimme war scharf geworden , vielleicht versuchen sie ein Heer von ca. 3500 Elben zu kontrollieren ? Wollen sie mal versuchen ?  
  
Oder wollen sie doch lieber meinen Posten ? Ja ja es wäre...  
  
„ Natasha und Serverus !" Dumbeldores Stimme lies alle zusammenzucken . Wir sind nicht hier zu streiten !  
  
Natasha und Snape warfen sich noch ein paar zornige Blicke zu schwiegen aber . Also gut : Arabella , Remus und Mundungus ihr zuerst ! Die drei Angesprochenen erhoben sich .  
  
„ Also wie wir bereits wissen sind die Dementoren , die Alben , die Vampire , und jetzt auch die Zwerge auf der Seite Voldemorts aber auch , Remus räusperte sich , die schwarzen Reiter !"  
  
Alle im Raum zuckten zusammen , die schwarzen Reiter waren neun Halbtote Krieger die nur dem Befehl Voldemorts dienten , sie waren grausam und erbarmungslos .  
  
„ Im Ministerium , begann Arabella Figg , läuft alles auf Hochtouren , Auroren werden eingesetzt , alle haben eingesehen das Voldemort zurück ist ... alle außer Fudge !  
  
Dumbeldore seufzte : „ Er ist sturer als ich gedacht habe !" Nun gut wenn das alles ist , ich danke euch . Bitte jetzt du Serverus ! Serverus erhob sich langsam während Remus , Arabella und Mundungus sich niederließen .  
  
„ Voldemort plant vor allem die Elben zu töten und schickt dauernd Schwarzalben und die schwarzen Reiter aus um sie zu kriegen . Und er will die Blume Crysalis !  
  
Natasha grinste : Dazu braucht er aber die drei königlichen Ringe der Macht und die bekommt er nicht freiwillig.  
  
„ Ach ja ," fragte Serverus gelangweilt und wo sind sie ? Natasha blickte kurz zu Elizabeth und hob dann ihre Hand , ein Ring mit einem merkwürdigen roten Stein leuchtete sanft daran .  
  
Serverus , Arabella und Mundungus schnappten nach Luft während Sirius , Remus und Albus ruhig blieben .  
  
„ Ist das einer ?", fragte Mundungus währen er den Ring fasziniert betrachtete .  
  
Natasha nickte , es ist der Ring der Feuerelben , er gehört unserer Familie .  
  
Serverus wandte den Blick vom Ring ab und fragte mit rauher Stimme : „Und wo sind die anderen ?"  
  
Elisabeth erhob sich : „ Morgen oder übermorgen werden Nikola und Ensis , die Vertreter der Königsfamilien eintreffen , mit den zwei anderen Ringen dann werden wir sehen !  
  
„ Gut !" , Dumbeldore nickte . Hast du noch etwas zu sagen Elizabeth ?  
  
Elizabeth nickte : „ Ich möchte nur sagen das ich bezweifle das , das Schutzschild um Hogwarts hält !"  
  
Dumbeldore sah sie erstaunt an : „ Wie kommen sie darauf Elizabeth ?"  
  
„ Das Schild wird schwächer wenn es um die Hügel hinter dem verbotenen Wald geht , ich bin mir sicher es könnte einem starken Angriff nicht widerstehen ! Dumbeldore betrachtete Elizabeth stirnrunzelnd .  
  
„ Ich werde mich drum kümmern !" Die Besprechung ist vorbei , das nächste mal sehen wir uns wenn die anderen Ringe kommen !  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N HEI !!!!!! AUFWACHEN !!!!!! *hmpf* Das ist keine Gute Nacht –Geschichte *heul* *args * Ich weiß das es langweilig ist ! Hei du da , ja du Dirk ( : p ) aufwachen hab ich gesagt !  
  
@ Neca , das wird 100 % kein Buraschi – Snape Fanfiction , verlass dich drauf !!!!  
  
  
  
*knuddel* Lil :-) 


	4. Rettung

Die Blume Crysalis  
  
Autor : Lil  
  
Feedback : Jaaa......... in das Kästchen da unten oder sonst unter lilvroni@yahoo.de  
  
Inhalt : Siehe Kapitel 1  
  
Danke an alle die mir wieder reviewt haben *knuddel*. Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit nicht viel schreiben können da ich Prüfung habe und von der Mittelschule in die Oberschule versetzt werde ( Falls ich durchkomme *lol*) !  
  
@ Maxine : Ich muss zugeben ich war schon ein wenig geschockt als ich dein Review gelesen habe . Aber du  
  
hast recht wenn du auch kritisierst !!! Ich habe versucht so gut wie möglich zu schreiben ! Ich werde  
  
eben viel umändern müssen aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir dann ! Bitte sag mir deine Meinung sie  
  
bedeutet mir viel ! Aber du musst bitte auch einsehen das ich nicht alles umändern kann , das geht  
  
nicht ! Gut dann Frage an alle !  
  
Soll ich die Beziehungen von Liz /Sirius und Tash/Remus völlig weglassen ?  
  
Schreibt mir eure Meinung , sie ist mir wirklich wichtig !  
  
  
  
Jetzt geht's los : Die Blume Crysalis :  
  
  
  
  
  
AUSERWÄHLTER !  
  
Die Stimme war sanft ......nur ein Flüstern ......wie ein zarter Lufthauch ...  
  
FINDE DEN WEG !  
  
Harry sah sich um , er war wieder in diesem weißen hellen Nebel .....  
  
KOMM ZU MIR !  
  
Da war sie wieder diese Frau mit den langen silbrigen Haaren und dem weißen weitem Kleid , sie war umgeben von einem milden Glanz .  
  
HARRY POTTER !  
  
Harry sah wie die Frau immer näher kam , sie schien nur aus Licht und Wärme zu bestehen .  
  
„ Wer bist du ?" , fragte er schließlich leise .  
  
Die Frau lachte , hell wie ein Glockenspiel .  
  
„ Mein Name ist Gaia !"  
  
„ Bist du eine Elfe ?"  
  
Die Frau lachte wieder , sie stand jetzt vor ihm.  
  
„ Jaaa...ich bin ihre Herrscherin !"  
  
Harry sah genau in ihre Augen , sie waren silbern , genau wie ihre Haare . Er hatte noch nie so ein Wesen gesehen , sie war so schlank und zart das man meinen konnte ein Windhauch würde sie davon tragen und doch war sie stolz und stark , von einer Macht umgeben die man beinahe greifen konnte .  
  
„ Was willst du von mir ?"  
  
„ Komm !" Sie nahm seine Hand . Der Nebel teilte sich vor ihnen . Sie waren auf einer Lichtung in dessen Mitte ein hoher Steinaltar stand . Plötzlich erkannte Harry wie Gestalten aus dem Nebel traten und ihn schweigsam ansahen . Es waren alles Elfen , alles Wesen voller Schönheit und Anmut . Doch keine war so schön und leuchtend wie Gaia , die nun hinter den Altar getreten war .  
  
„ Wo sind wir ?" , fragte Harry leise .  
  
Gaia lächelte: „ Wir sind im Silberwald ,der Heimat der Elfen ,der Ursprung alles Guten Auserwählter !"  
  
„ Wieso nennst du mich Auserwählter ?"  
  
Gaia lächelte noch immer : „ Weil du derjenige bist der das Gute zum Sieg führen wird , mit der Macht der Blume Crysalis !"  
  
„ Ich verstehe das nicht ! Was ist die Blume Crysalis ?"  
  
„ Hast du noch nie etwas von den drei Ringen der Macht die den Elben gehören gehört ?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf .  
  
„ Um das Gute zu schützten erschuf man drei Ringe einer den Waldelben , einer den Lichtelben und einer den Feuerelben , wenn der Kampf gegen das Böse aussichtslos schien sollte man sie vereinen und es würde Hilfe bringen !"  
  
Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf : „ Und was hab ich damit zu tun ?"  
  
Gaia seufzte : „ Es heißt auch das nur einer die Macht der Blume führen kann !"  
  
„ Aber ich kann es nicht sein !" , sagte Harry verwirrt .  
  
„ Dein Herz ist gut und du hast die Macht dem Bösen zu widerstehen !"  
  
Harry sah verzweifelt zu Gaia : „ Aber warum nicht die Elben ...  
  
„ Nicht die Elben sondern du wirst die Blume Crysalis benützten !", sagte Gaia sanft .  
  
HARRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!  
  
Die Gestalt Gaias fing an zu flackern ....  
  
HARRY ! Wach endlich auf !!!!  
  
„ Die Macht der Blume Crysalis beschützte dich !  
  
„ Warte Gaia ! Warte !!"  
  
HARRY !  
  
Harry schlug die Augen auf .  
  
„ Na endlich ," knurrte Ron , oder willst du den Unterricht verpassen !  
  
Harry setzte sich langsam auf , die Worte Gaias noch im Ohr . Aber es war doch nur ein Traum gewesen , Träume waren falsch.... oder nicht ?  
  
  
  
„ Guten Morgen !" Dumbeldore hatte sich erhoben als alle an den Tischen Platz genommen hatten .  
  
„ Ich muss einiges berichten ! Also zuerst ... heute fangt das Quiditsch- training an ! Die Kapitäne wurden bereits ermittelt : Ravenclaw – Cho Chang !  
  
Harry wunderte sich das die Kapitäne bereits gewählt worden waren , klatschte aber begeistert wegen Cho .  
  
Huffelpuff - Tessa Zugeri !  
  
Harry klatschte und versuchte nicht an Cedric zu denken doch wie viele andere schien er zu scheitern .  
  
Gryffindor -Harry Potter !  
  
Harry erstarrte während am Gryffindortisch und auch an den anderen Tischen ( außer Slytherin *g*) lauter Applaus losbrach . Er sah wie Fred , George , Angelina , Katie und Alicia ihm zu grinsten , sie hatten es also gewusst !  
  
Slyhterin -Draco Malfoy !  
  
Harry und die anderen Gryffindors ( und nicht nur die *ggg*) stöhnten auf während am Slytherintisch begeistert gejubelt wurde .  
  
„ Dann kommen wir zur zweiten Nachricht ," sagte Dumbeldore nachdem der Applaus verklungen war , ab heute ist es verboten weiter als bis zu der roten Linie zu gehen die ich markiert habe ! Alles klar ? Es ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaße !  
  
„ Warum das ?" , fragte Dean vom anderen Tischende .  
  
„ Vielleicht weil Todesfeen da sind , Dean !", sagte Lavender neckend .  
  
Dean warf seiner Freundin einen mißmutigen Blick zu und wandte sich an Ron und Harry .  
  
„ Und was meint ihr ?"  
  
„ Keine Ahnung ," brummte Ron , Dumbeldore wird schon seine Gründe haben !  
  
„ Und zuletzt , unterbrach Dumbeldore ihr Gespräch , möchte ich darauf hinweisen das wir einen Gast haben : Remus Lupin !  
  
„ Was ?" , entfuhr es Harry . Prof. Remus Lupin war hier ? Jaa ! Er saß neben Sirius und Elizabeth und lächelte den Schülern zu .  
  
  
  
„ Ist das nicht toll das Prof. Lupin hier ist ???" , fragte Hermine begeistert während sie zur ersten Stunde gingen .  
  
„ Ich find's toller das Harry Kapitän ist , sagte Ron grinsend , nicht war Harry ?  
  
„ Was ?" , fragte Harry verwirrt , in Gedanken bei dem Traum am morgen .  
  
Ron stöhnte sagte jedoch nichts da sie in das Klassenzimmer gingen .  
  
„ Guten Morgen !" Prof. Elizabeths Stimme war fröhlich doch Harry fiel auf das sie dunkle Augenringe hatte und ihr schönes Haar ihr strähnig ins Gesicht fiel . Überhaupt schien sie sehr erschöpft zu sein .  
  
„ Gut wir werden uns heute mit Dementoren beschäftigen ! Kann mir jemand sagen wie der Schutzzauber heißt den man anwenden kann um sich vor ihnen zu schützten ?"  
  
Harry hob die Hand .  
  
„ Mr. Potter ?"  
  
„ Der Expecto patronum – Zauber !"  
  
„ Sehr gut ! Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor ! Dieser Zauber ist sehr schwierig , aber er ist sehr wichtig geworden denn die Dementoren sind auf Voldemorts Seite und stürzen sich auf jeden ! Wir werden ihn heute versuchen aber erwartet nicht zuviel , er klappt wahrscheinlich nicht gleich ! Sagt mir erst einmal nach :Expecto Patronum !  
  
„ Expecto Patronum !" wiederholte die Klasse .  
  
„ Sehr gut und jetzt denkt an etwas Glückliches wie z.B. ...wie z.B. euer Geburtstag ! Sagt dann den Spruch !  
  
„ Expecto patronum ! rief die ganze Klasse doch nur bei den wenigsten geschah etwas und dann nur ein schwacher Nebel der sofort verschwand . Harry wartete , er wollte nicht das mitten im Raum ein riesiger Hirsch erschien und alle erschreckte .  
  
„ Mr Potter auch sie dürfen probieren sie sind hier nicht die Extrawurst !" Prof. Elizabeths Stimme hallte gereizt durch die Klasse . Harry sah erstaunt auf , er mochte Prof . Elizabeth sehr , ihr Unterricht war immer klasse , was war heute nur los ? Harry konzentrierte sich .  
  
„ Expecto patronum !"  
  
Sofort brach ein riesiger heller Hirsch aus dem Zauberstab .  
  
„ Krone ?", flüsterte Prof. Elizabeth . Harry drehte sich überrascht um , doch Prof. . Elizabeth hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle .  
  
„ Ich bin sehr beeindruckt Mr Potter ! Das macht 30 Punkte für Gryffindor !  
  
Der Rest der Klasse sah Harry ebenfalls beeindruckt an , doch Harry wunderte sich warum Prof. Buraschi den Spitznamen seines Vaters kannte . Den Rest der Stunde übten sie weiter , Harry sollte Neville helfen , der wie immer nichts zusammen brachte .  
  
„ Neville das heiß Expecto patronum , nicht expecterum patronum !  
  
„ Expecto patronimo !"  
  
„ Expecto patronum , Neville !"  
  
„ Und wie geht es hier voran ?" Prof. .Buraschi war unbemerkt an ihren Tisch getreten .  
  
Neville wirbelte so sehr herum das einer seiner Arme hart den Arm von Prof. Buraschi traf .  
  
„ Kannst du nicht aufpassen ! Was soll das ?" , Prof. Buraschi schrie so laut das die ganze Klasse zusammen zuckte . Prof. Buraschi war blass geworden und ihr Gesicht war verzerrt als sie ihren Unterarm umklammerte . Neville wich erschrocken zurück und auch der Rest der Klasse starrte Prof. Buraschi an .  
  
Langsam beruhigte sich ihr keuchender Atem und ihr Gesicht nahm wieder Farbe an .  
  
„ Entschuldigung !", flüsterte sie , das wollte ich nicht ! Lest bitte bis übermorgen Kap. 5 und schreibt das wichtigste kurz zusammen . Kaum hatte sie fertig gesprochen läutete es .  
  
„ Was war denn mit der los ?", fragte Parvati immer noch entsetzt .  
  
„ Schlimmer als Snape !, keuchte Neville .  
  
„ Ich komme gleich nach , hab noch was zu erledigen !", flüsterte Harry Ron und Hermine zu .  
  
„ Aber Harry wir haben jetzt Pflege magischer Geschöpfe !", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll .  
  
„ Ich komme ja gleich !", zischte Harry ungeduldig und verschwand in der Menge .  
  
  
  
„ Ähhhhh ... Professor ?" Harry trat vorsichtig neben die auf dem Schreibtisch sitzende Person .  
  
„ Hmmmmm.... ?" , fragte Professor Elizabeth teilnahmslos .  
  
„ Ge..geht es ihnen nicht gut ?"  
  
Prof. Buraschi schnaubte : „ Natürlich man schreit ja nur so Schüler an !"  
  
Harry schwieg eine Weile : „Professor ... ähh... sind sie .. sind sie ein Todesesser ?"  
  
„ WAS ?" Professor Buraschi fuhr herum .  
  
„ Ich .. ich ... meine der .. der Arm !"  
  
Professor Buraschi lachte : „ Nein Harry .. es ist nur .... Sie zögerte eine Weile doch schließlich krempelte den Ärmel ihres Umhanges hinauf . Harry holte erschrocken Luft .  
  
Fast der gesamte Unterarm war bestialisch aufgeschlitzt die Wunde war tief und schien fest geblutet zu haben doch das war nicht das schlimmste : Die Wunde war schwärzlich angelaufen und es schien Harry als ob eine Kälte auf ihr liegen würde die einem den Atem nahm .  
  
„ Was ist das ?" , keuchte er erschrocken .  
  
Prof. Buraschi lachte trocken auf : „ Das Harry , das ist eine Wunde die einem nur ein Geschöpf das aus völliger Bosheit besteht zufügen kann !"  
  
Harry sah sie verwirrt an : „ Wer ?"  
  
„ Schwarze Reiter !"  
  
„ Was ist das !"  
  
„ Das sind neun Wesen die aus völliger Dunkelheit bestehen , sie stehen unter Voldemorts Befehl ! Sie sind sehr mächtig und sehr schwer zu besiegen !"  
  
„ Sie haben einen getroffen ?"  
  
„ Einen ? Gegen einen würde ich noch ankommen aber nicht gegen drei !"  
  
„ Gehen sie doch zu Madam Pomfrey !"  
  
Prof. . Buraschi lachte wieder : „ Nein Harry , diese Wunden kann man nicht heilen man muss sie selbst bekämpfen und wenn man zu schwach ist dann stirbt man !"  
  
„ Wie meinen sie das ?"  
  
„ Man muss gegen den Atem des Bösen kämpfen man muss sich wehren , alle die zu schwach sind werden in einen Strudel gezogen und schließlich getötet ! Es ist die eigene Willenskraft und die Überzeugung für das Gute , keine Medizin hilft dagegen ! Es tut mir leid das ich heute .... so....unsympathisch war !"  
  
„ Nein mir tut es leid .... ich habe sie für einen .. Todesesser gehalten !" Harry senkte den Kopf .  
  
„ Harry ,"sagte Prof . Buraschi sanft und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter , ich und meine Schwester waren sehr gut mit deinen Eltern befreundet ! Sagen wir mal so ich und Natasha waren die besten Freundinnen von Lily und glaub mir deine Mutter war so ein ...... , Prof. Buraschi stockte , unglaublicher Mensch ... genau wie du !  
  
Harry hob erstaunt den Kopf . Wir haben ihr versprochen immer ... immer auf dich aufzupassen ! Deshalb wenn immer du Hilfe brauchst wir sind für dich da !" Prof . Buraschi erhob sich , lächelte Harry nochmals zu und lies ihn arg verwirrt zurück .  
  
  
  
„ Entschuldigen sie bitte die Verspätung Professor ich musste noch mit ihrer Schwester reden !" Harry warf Prof. Natasha eine Entschuldigung zu während er auf seinen Platz huschte .  
  
„ Wo warst du so lange der Unterricht hat angefangen !" , zischte Hermine .  
  
„ Hab mit Professor Elizabeth gesprochen !", sagte Harry leise während Prof . Natasha ihr Buch aufschlug .  
  
„ Also gut wir haben das vorige mal Alben durch gemacht heute sind Elben dran !"  
  
Harry horchte auf , Gaia hatte doch von Elben gesprochen !  
  
„ Auch Elben werden in drei Stämme aufgeteilt genau wie Alben , kann mir sie jemand sagen ?"  
  
Hermines Hand flog wie immer nach oben .  
  
„ Ms Granger ?"  
  
„ Licht – Feuer – und Waldelben !"  
  
„ Super ! 10 Punkte für Gryffindor , also bitte nehmt euer Heft heraus und macht eine Tabelle mit drei Abteilungen : Feuer – Wald – und Lichtelben !  
  
„ Kann man auch Waldelben zuerst ?"  
  
„ Natürlich Mr Longbotten ! Dann beginnen wir Feuerelben : Sie sind sehr mächtig da sie die völlige Kontrolle über das Feuer haben , wahrscheinlich gibt es noch 1500 Feuerelben aber genau weiß man es nicht . Früher waren sie zahlreicher aber durch den Krieg gegen die Alben und vor allem im Kampf gegen Voldemort wurden es weniger ! Das Zeichen der Feuerelben ist eine Flamme auf deren rechten und linken Seite jeweils drei Sterne abgebildet sind , allerdings tragen nur Mitglieder der königlichen Familie einen Ring mit diesen Wappen !  
  
„ Es gibt nur noch 1500 Feuerelben ?" fragte Seamus , das ist ziemlich wenig oder ?"  
  
„ Ja ! Aber sie vergessen das sie sehr mächtig sind und außerdem einen hervorragenden Umgang mit Waffen haben wie zum Beispiel Schwerter . Dann machen wir mit Lichtelben weiter , sie sind ebenfalls sehr mächtig und ihre außergewöhnliche Gabe ist es in den Kopf eines Menschen einzudringen ."  
  
Lavender hustete : „ Wie bitte in den Kopf eindringen ?"  
  
„ Das klingt komisch ich weiß aber gemeint ist nur das sie dann deine Gedanken sehen können oder wissen an was du gestern gedacht hast oder auch was du getan hast ! Allerdings kann man auch dagegen ankämpfen das sie einem in den Kopf eindringen !"  
  
„ Wie geht das ?", fragte Ron .  
  
„ Nun ja man versperrt sich einfach gegen das Eindringen , man muss aber selbst heraus finden wie es geht es gibt da keine „ Gebrauchsanleitung" . Von den Lichtelben gibt es am wenigsten nur noch ca.1300 . Ihr Aufenthaltsort ist nicht bekannt ! Ihr Zeichen ist die Sonne mit den jeweils drei Sternen links und rechts , auch hier tragen es nur Mitglieder der königlichen Familie an einem Ring !  
  
„ Was meinen sie da mit den Mitgliedern der königlichen Familie ?", fragte Hermine .  
  
„ In jeden Stamm gibt es einen König der das Volk leitet , er und seine Familie tragen den Ring mit den eingravierten Wappen . Dann kommen wir noch zu den Waldelben ! Sie sind die noch am zahlreichsten : ca.1800 . Die meisten leben im Düsterwald ein Wald in Skandinavien . Muggel meiden diesen Wald und außerdem liegt er in einer sehr verlassenen Gegend .Waldelben sind bekannt dafür das sie unglaublich gut mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen können ."  
  
„ Mein Cousin kann das auch !", schrie Seamus heraus .  
  
„ Das kann schon sein Mr Finnigan aber ich denke nicht das jemand mit der Zielsicherheit eines Waldelben mithalten kann ," Prof. Buraschi lächelte , doch machen wir weiter das Zeichen der Waldelben ist ein Baum und wieder die drei Sterne links und rechts ! Die Waldelben liefern sich , auch wie die anderen Stämme , erbitterte Kämpfe mit den Alben ! Noch Fragen ?  
  
Harry hob die Hand .  
  
„ Mr Potter ?"  
  
„ Diese Ringe sind das die Ringe der Macht ?"  
  
Für einen Moment schienen Prof. Buraschi die Gesichtszüge zu entgleisen .  
  
„ Was meinen sie damit Mr Potter ?", bellte sie .  
  
„ Ich .. ich meine diese Ringe ... mit den eingravierten Wappen ob das die Ringe der Macht sind ?"  
  
Prof. Buraschi starrte ihn mißtrauisch an : Ich weiß zwar nicht woher sie das wissen aber die Ringe der Macht sind drei Ringe die jeweils dem König eines Stammes gehören , man sagt das wenn das Böse übermächtig werden sollte , sollten sie vereint werden und Hilfe würde kommen !"  
  
„ Die Blume Crysalis ?" , entfuhr es Harry  
  
Prof. Buraschi sah aus als würde sie jeden Moment die Fassung verlieren .  
  
„ Ja ..... das stimmt die Blume Crysalis .... aber das ist nur eine Legende und hat hier nichts zu suchen !", sagte sie scharf . Bitte lest bis zur nächsten Sunde die Seiten 54-60 ich werde Fragen stellen ! Die Stunde ist aus !  
  
„ Sag mal woher wußtest du von dieser Blume ?", fragte Ron , während sie zum Mittagessen gingen .  
  
„ Ich erzähls dir nach her !", sagte Harry und griff nach den Steaks .  
  
  
  
Du hast also diesen Traum gehabt !", fragte Hermine als sie nach dem Mittagessen einen Spaziergang auf dem Hogwartsgelände unternahmen .  
  
„ Ja , schon öfters und jedes mal sagt diese Elfe ich solle einen Weg finden und die Macht der Blume Crysalis nützen ."  
  
„ Prof. Buraschi scheint ja nicht besonders erpicht auf das Thema zu sein !" , meinte Ron grinsend , ihr wären ja beinahe die Augen ausgefallen als du die Blume Crysalis und diese Ringe erwähnt hast !  
  
„ Sag mal was hast du heute bei Prof. Elizabeth gemacht ?" , fragte Hermine neugierig .  
  
„ Ohhh...... ihr werdet es nicht glauben aber Prof. Elizabeth und Prof. Natasha waren die besten Freundinnen meiner Mum !"  
  
„ Was ?" entfuhr es Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig .  
  
Harry nickte und erzählte ihnen alles was Prof. Elizabeth ihm erzählt hatte . Hermine und Ron sahen ihn nachdenklich an .  
  
„ Ich werde einfach das Gefühl nicht los das die beiden damit was zu tun haben !", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar .  
  
In ihr Gespräch versunken hatten sie gar nicht mitbekommen das sie längst die rote Markierung überschritten hatten und schon sehr weit in das freie Gelände marschiert waren . Man konnte bereits die Hügel erkennen während Hogwarts schon längst aus ihrem Blickwinkel verschwunden war .  
  
„ Oh je wir sind viel zu weit gegangen die Markierung ist schon längst vorbei !", sagte Hermine plötzlich erschrocken .  
  
„ Wir verpassen noch die Stunde bei Sirius !",sagte Harry ebenfalls erschrocken und wollte bereits zurückgehen .  
  
„ Halt wartet !", sagte Ron plötzlich .  
  
„ Was ist denn Ron wir kommen zu spät !", sagte Hermine ungeduldig .  
  
„ Spürt ihr auch es wird immer kalter !", sagte Ron und sah sich um .  
  
Ron hatte recht es wurde immer kälter , eine Kälte die sich auf einen breit machte und einem die Luft nahm .  
  
Dann durchbrach ein Schrei die Stille .... ein Schrei der einem die Haare zu Berge stehen lies ... kalt und unbarmherzig .  
  
„ Wa..wa....was war das ?" , fragte Ron stotternd .  
  
„ Ich will's lieber nicht wissen !", sagte Harry zitternd .  
  
„ Da !!", kreischte Hermine und deutete nach links . Harry und Ron drehten sich in die vorgegebene Richtung und schrien erschrocken auf . Fünf schwarze Gestalten auf schwarzen Pferden ritten in vollem Galopp auf der Wiese .Harry spürte plötzlich woher diese furchtbare Kälte kam .... sie kam von den in die dunklen Umhänge gekleideten Personen die auf diesen schwarzen Ungetümen ritten . Einer der Reiter hob die Hand und zog ein helles dünnes Schwert das im Sonnenlicht glänzte hervor . Gleichzeitig schrie er wieder diesen unerträglichen Schrei der einem die Haare zu Berge stehen lies . Dann sah Harry noch etwas ... eine Frau die von den Reitern floh... eine Frau mit einem weißen Kleid .....  
  
„ Wer sind die ?", fragte Ron entsetzt .  
  
„ Schwarze Reiter !" , sagte Harry plötzlich . Hermine und Ron sahen ihn überrascht an . Doch Harry war sich sicher diese Kreaturen konnten nur schwarze Reiter sein , solche von denen Prof. Elizabeth erzählt hatte .  
  
„ Wir müssen ihr helfen !" , sagte Harry und rann den schwarzen Reitern entgegen .  
  
„ Warte !!!!" , schrie Ron doch Harry achtete nicht darauf .  
  
Die Person war keine Elfe da war Harry sich jetzt sicher doch sie hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einer , ihr langes blondes Haar ging ihr bis zur Mitte des Rückens und schimmerte rötlich . Sie trug ein silbriges Kleid das bis zum Boden reichte , die langen Ärmel waren mit silbernen Verzierungen geschmückt und ein glitzernder Gürtel war um ihre schlanke Taille geschlungen . Doch ihr Kleid war schmutzig und an vielen Stellen aufgeschlitzt , Blut klebte an ihrem schönen Gewand . Sie stürzte und Harry war sich sicher das sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte war .Die schwarzen Reiter kamen immer näher und die Frau rappelte sich noch einmal hoch und taumelte weiter . Harry rannte so schnell er konnte aber er war sich sicher das die schwarzen Reiter schneller waren . Die Frau richtete sich gerade auf und Harry war sich sicher obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte das sie zu allem bereit war , es würde ihr letzter Kampf werden aber sie würde ihn nicht verlieren . Der erste Reiter hatte sie fast erreicht da streckte die Frau die Hände aus und ein Leuchten entstand , wahrscheinlich ein Schutzschild den der schwarze Reiter und sein Pferd prallten zurück und blieben am Boden liegen . Doch die Frau konnte nicht darauf achten denn der zweite Reiter kam auf sie zugeschossen . Noch einmal hob sie die Hände und das Leuchten entstand doch es war nicht so stark obwohl auch dieser Ritter zurückprallte . Harry war sich sicher das sie den dritten nicht mehr abwehren konnte . Endlich hatte er die Frau erreicht . Sie drehte sich um .  
  
„ Wer bist du .... geh schnell sonst töten sie dich !!" Ihre Stimme war sanft und doch wie aus Stahl . Der dritte Reiter hatte sie erreicht , mit einem triumphierenden Schrei hob er das Schwert , bereit auf ihnen einzustechen .  
  
„ NEIN !", schrie Harry plötzlich , NEIN !" Er wusste selbst nicht was geschah aber in diesem Moment brach ein Leuchten hervor , tausendmal stärker als das Schutzschild der Frau , es war so stark das es nicht nur den dritten sondern auch den folgenden vierten und fünften Reiter umriß . Harry starrte sprachlos auf die qualmenden schwarzen Umhänge die der Rest der schwarzen Reiter waren . Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah in das Gesicht der Frau . Es war sehr fein geschnitten und ihre Haut war blass . Ihre grauen Augen blickten ihn noch fassungslos an ehe sie zusammenbrach .  
  
  
  
Serverus Snape eilte eilig den verbotenen Wald entlang , bald hatte er den Abschnitt überwunden und konnte apparieren . Er musste sich beeilen Voldemort duldete keine Verspätung . Snape lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter wenn er dachte was Voldemort mit einem Spion wie ihm anstellen würde wenn er schon bei Verspätung bestrafte . Er beschleunigte seine Schritte bis ein Geräusch ihn herum fahren lies . Doch der Schmerz auf seinem Unterarm riss ihn zurück . Er krempelte den Umhang hoch und blickte auf das Mal das ihn an Voldemort erinnern sollte . Plötzlich spürte er jemanden hinter sich doch es war zu spät , zwei schlanke Arme schlangen sich um ihn und etwas kühles wurde auf seinen Hals gedrückt . Snape versuchte sich zu wehren doch die Person drückte den Dolch näher an seinen Hals . Warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr als eine weibliche spöttische Stimme erklang :" „ Sollten kleine Todesesser nicht lieber bei ihrer Mami bleiben ?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Bin ich gemein ?? *g* Jetzt lest ihr wenigstens meine Geschichte *fg* ! Ich hoffe Maxine die Geschichte geht so gut ! *verbeug* Wenn nicht .... flamen ......!! So jetzt hab ich sechs Seiten geschrieben *umkipp* wir sehen uns ! *wink *  
  
*knuddel* Lil  
  
P.S Ein Knuddler an meine beste Freundin Tash ! 


	5. Vertreter

Die Blume Crysalis  
  
Autor : Meine Wenigkeit : Lil  
  
Feedback : unbedingt *nick*  
  
Inhalt : Lest im ersten Kapitel  
  
  
  
Part 4 – Die Vertreter  
  
  
  
Snape spürte immer noch den warmen Atem an seinem Hals .  
  
„ Wer sind sie ?" , fragte er kühl .  
  
„ Das geht sie nichts an !" , kam die spöttische Stimme zurück , der Dolch schnitt wieder in seinen Hals .  
  
„ Ich möchte doch wissen wer mich umbringt !"  
  
„ Wer sagt den das ich sie töte ?" , fragte die Person gespielt entsetzt  
  
„ Nun ... drücken sie jedem Unschuldigen ein Messer auf den Hals ?"  
  
Die Person lachte auf , nur für einen Moment achtete sie nicht auf den Dolch . Doch Snape nützte die Situation , seine Hände fuhren zum Dolch packten ihn und schleuderten ihn zu Boden . Die Person keuchte erschrocken auf doch ehe sie sich rühren konnte wurde sie von Snape zu Boden gedrückt .  
  
„ Tja sieht aus als hätten sie jetzt die schlechteren Karten !" , grinste Snape , er konnte in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen wenn er unter sich hatte . Doch er hatte sich getäuscht plötzlich hob die Frau ihr Knie und rammte es mit voller Wucht in seinen Bauch ( und tiefer *ggg*) . Snape keuchte auf und lies ihre Handgelenke los. Doch er war schnell wieder auf den Beinen , seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Zauberstab ....  
  
„ Das würde ich lieber lassen !", die Frau stand zwei Meter entfernt vor ihm und hielt in ihren Händen einen großen Bogen , den Pfeil auf ihn gerichtet .  
  
Snape starrte sie an , so eine Frau hatte er noch nie gesehen , ihr schlanker Körper war in ein dunkelgrünes langes Kleid gehüllt das auf einer Seite ein wenig aufgeschlitzt war , darunter erkannte Snape dunkle Stiefel die mit Bändern zugeknöpft waren . Das Kleid wurde von einem dunkelbraunen Gürtel zusammengehalten . Besonders auffällig waren unter den langen Ärmeln die am Ende weit auseinander liefen zwei Armschützer die in dunklem Silber waren , verziert wurden sie durch merkwürdige Schriftzeichen .  
  
„ Sind wir jetzt im Mittelalter oder wie ?" fragte er trocken während der Pfeil immer noch auf ihn gerichtet war .  
  
„ Nein !" sagte die Frau grinsend . Ihr schönes Gesicht wurde von dunkelblonden zerzausten Haaren die vorne zu Zöpfen geknöpft waren umrahmt . Ihre graublauen Augen sahen ihn kalt an .  
  
„ Können sie mir noch sagen wer sie sind bevor sie mich aufspießen ?"  
  
Die Frau grinste wieder : „ Warum sollte ich das einem Todessesser sagen ?"  
  
„ Ich bin kein Todessesser !" , sagte er wütend während der Pfeil immer noch auf ihn zeigte .  
  
„ Und wer sind sie dann ?"  
  
„ Serverus Snape , Lehrer von Hogwarts !"  
  
„ Natürlich !"  
  
Snape schnaubte : „ Tun sie was sie wollen , es ist die Wahrheit !"  
  
„ Sie haben das Mal der Todesesser !"  
  
„ Ich war mal ein Todesesser , jetzt bin ich keiner mehr !"  
  
Die Frau starrte ihn mißtrauisch an : „ Und das soll ich ihnen glauben ?"  
  
„ Glauben sie das was sie wollen !"  
  
Die Frau trat langsam näher und Snape konnte erkennen das ihr Kleid äußerst beschmutzt und zerrissen war wenn er sich nicht ganz täuschte klebte auch Blut daran .  
  
„ Nun gut ... bringen sie mich nach Hogwarts ! Aber ich warne sie ... !" Ihre Hand glitt zu dem Bogen den sie jetzt am Rücken trug .  
  
Snape nickte . Die Frau gab ihm ein Zeichen das er vorgehen sollte . Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen ging aber vor , jedoch überholte die Frau Snape nach einer Weile und lies ihn hinter sich .Snape sah ihr verblüfft nach wie sie die Treppen zu Hogwarts hinauf ging .  
  
„ Halt warten sie !" Snape wusste selbst nicht warum er so blöd war und der komischen Frau nachlief .  
  
Sie hatte inzwischen das große Tor erreicht und drehte sich erstaunt um .  
  
„ Was gibt es ?"  
  
Snape blieb keuchend neben ihr stehen : „ Sie ..es .. in Hogwarts kann man sich sehr leicht verirren sie sollten in meiner Nähe bleiben ." Er öffnete das Portal .  
  
„ NEIN danke ich verzichte , ich kann ............ahhhhh !" Sie war genau in den fetten Mönch hinein gelaufen .  
  
Erschrocken sprang sie zurück und klammerte sich an Snape . Er grinste sie spöttisch an : „Sie kommen also alleine klar ?" Sie sah in wütend konnte aber nicht antworten da plötzlich jemand die Stiegen herunter kam.  
  
Es war Natasha und als sie die Frau sah blieb ihr der Mund weit offen .  
  
„ Eure Hoheit ! Hier seid hier also !" Die Frau war vorgetreten und verbeugte sich kurz vor Natasha .  
  
Natasha starrte sie immer noch an bis sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete .  
  
„ Nikola ich bin so froh euch zu sehen ich dachte ihr seid nicht mehr am Leben .... wo sind eure Begleiter ?"  
  
Das Gesicht der Frau verfinsterte sich : „ Es waren vier ... sie haben die zahlreichen Kämpfe nicht geschafft !"  
  
„ Es waren nur vier ?"  
  
„ Wir konnten nicht mehr entbehren , der Krieg ist an der Süd -und Ostseite bereits voll im Gange . Außerdem mussten wir einige ausschicken die diese Zwerge im Zaun halten . Ach ja ... diese Professorin konnte befreit werden !"  
  
„ Prof. McGonagall ?"  
  
„ Ja !"  
  
„ Das sind gute Nachrichten es wird ..."  
  
„ Ich will ja nicht stören aber kennt ihr euch ?" Snapes Stimme unterbrach das Gespräch der Frauen .  
  
Natasha sah erstaunt auf doch dann grinste sie : „ Darf ich vorstellen : Nikola , Vertreterin der Waldelben !"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sah auf das zarte Gesicht unter sich , die blasse Haut schimmerte sanft . Neben ihm saßen Ron und Hermine und unterhielten sich leise . Harry seufzte , nachdem diese Frau zusammengebrochen war hatten sie es mit vereinten Kräften ( und ein paar Schwebezaubern ) geschafft sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen . Jetzt war es bereits Abend doch die Frau war noch nicht aufgewacht . Madame Pomfrey hatte sie untersucht und war zum Entschluß gekommen das die totale Erschöpfung , die zahlreichen Schnittwunden und die blauen Flecken nichts lebensbedrohliches waren , wäre da nicht eine schwärzliche Wunde von der eine unheimliche Kälte ausging . Sie zog sich fast über den gesamten Rücken . Madame Pomfrey hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen . Auch Hermine und Ron wussten es nicht , aber Harry . Ihm fiel ein was Elizabeth über diese Wunden gesagt hatte und er fragte sich ob diese Frau stark genug sein würde um sie zu überleben .  
  
„ Wir gehen nur schnell einen Happen essen kommst du mit ?" , gähnte Ron .  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wandte den Blick wieder auf das Bett . Noch eine Weile betrachtete er das Gesicht der Fremden . Ihm fiel ein welche Kräfte sie gehabt hatte obwohl sie so zart und zerbrechlich aussah .  
  
Die Augenlieder der Frau bewegten sich . Harry beugte sich vorsichtig über ihr Gesicht . Graue Augen sahen ihn verwirrt an .  
  
„ Wie geht es ihnen ?" , fragte Harry leise .  
  
Sie sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an bis den Mund aufmachte : Gut , danke !" Ihre Stimme klang komisch so als würde man eine Sprache perfekt beherrschen aber sie jahrelang nicht anwenden . Sie sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an .  
  
„ Bist du der .....der mich vor den schwarzen Reitern gerettet hat ?"  
  
„ Ich .. ich .. glaube ja !"  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an :„ Wie ist denn dein Name ?"  
  
„ Harry Potter !"  
  
„ Harry Potter .... !" Sie sah ihn prüfend an .  
  
„ Ja !"  
  
„ Mein Name ist Ensis !"  
  
„ Ensis ? Das ist ein sehr schöner Name !"  
  
„ In eurer Sprache bedeutet er Licht !"  
  
„ Wie bitte ?"  
  
Sie verwirrte ihn immer mehr . Doch statt einer Antwort lächelte sie wieder .  
  
„ Sind wir hier in Hogwarts ?" , fragte sie nach einer Weile .  
  
„ Ja !"  
  
„ Ich müsste mit Natasha und Elizabeth Buraschi reden , kennst du sie ?"  
  
„ Ja !" , sagte Harry verwirrt .  
  
„ Würdest du mir späte.......". Ihr Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft .  
  
„ Alles in Ordnung ?", fragte Harry . Sie antwortete nicht , die langen Haare hingen wie ein Vorhang über ihr Gesicht und verdeckten es . Plötzlich fuhr sie so schnell hoch das Harry nicht reagieren konnte , ihre Nägel krallten sich in seine Schultern . Ihr Gesicht war weißer als Schnee geworden .  
  
„ Was.... ?" , keuchte Harry . In ihren Augen funkelte etwas bedrohlich ... sie erinnerte in an Prof. Buraschi als sie heute vormittag Neville angebrüllt hatte . Plötzlich spürte er wie sich ihr Griff lockerte , langsam ließ sie sich ins Kissen zurücksinken .  
  
„ Es wird stärker !" , flüsterte sie matt .  
  
„ Die Wunde der schwarzen Reiter ?" , fragte Harry vorsichtig . Sie öffnete erstaunt die Augen : „ Eigentlich kennen nur wenige Menschen die schwarzen Reiter !"  
  
„ Ich habe sie heute erst das erste mal gesehen !"  
  
„ Du hast gleich einige von ihnen vernichtet oder jedenfalls für eine Weile ."  
  
„ Wie für eine Weile ?"  
  
„ Die schwarzen Reiter tauchen immer wieder auf , ich weiß nicht wie viele existieren aber es sind immer neun unterwegs !"  
  
„ Glauben sie das sie ...sie stärker als die Wunde sind ?"  
  
„ Wie meinst du das ?"  
  
„ Na diese .. diese Wunde sie tötet einen doch wenn man zu schwach ist !"  
  
Ensis Gesicht verzog sich : „ Du weißt sehr viel !"  
  
„ Ja...aber eigentlich... kann sie was fragen ?"  
  
„ Natürlich !"  
  
„ Wisse sie etwas über die Blume Crysalis ?"  
  
Ensis Gesicht wurde wieder weiß , erschrocken fuhr sie hoch : „ Woher weißt du von ihr ?"  
  
Harry zögerte , sollte er Ensis von den Träumen erzählen , er hatte gelernt das man nicht allen trauen konnte aber doch fühlte er irgendwie das er ihr alles erzählen konnte ohne Angst zu haben . Stockend erzählte er ihr von den Träumen , den Elfen und das er der Auserwählte sein sollte . Als er fertig war blickte ihn Ensis mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen an .  
  
„ Harry ? Lügst du mich an ?"  
  
„ Nein !"  
  
„ Sagst du wirklich die Wahrheit , es ist sehr wichtig !"  
  
Harry nickte . Ensis sah in schweigend an bis sie schließlich ihre zierlichen Hände hob und eine Hand auf seiner linken Schläfe und eine auf seine rechte Schläfe legte . Harry sah sie verwundert an .  
  
„ Es wird nicht weh tun !", sagte Ensis .  
  
„ Wa...  
  
Harry spürte wie irgend etwas in seinen Kopf eindrang und sich dort mit rasender Geschwindigkeit ausbreitete , in seinem Kopf schien alles rund zu gehen . Es schien als liefe alles Geschehene der letzten Tage in Bilder vor seinen Augen ab . Er sah sich , Ron und Hermine , Elizabeth und Natasha , Sirius und Dumbeldore , verschiedene Situationen und natürlich auch seine Träume . Das Wirbeln in seinem Kopf lies nach . Harry spürte wie Ensis die Hände wegnahm . Er schlug die Augen auf , ihm war ein wenig schwindelig .  
  
„ Du hast die Wahrheit gesagt , Harry !" , sagte Ensis leise .  
  
„ Harry ?" Die Tür war aufgegangen und Elizabeth war eingetreten , ihre Augen weiteten sich beim Anblick Ensis .  
  
„ Ensis du bist hier ? Bist du schwer verletzt ?"  
  
„ Nein !" Ensis schüttelte den Kopf .  
  
„ Harry würdest du uns einen Moment alleine lassen ?", fragte Elizabeth angespannt .  
  
„ Ja !"  
  
  
  
***** *****  
  
  
  
Harry ging langsam die Gänge entlang ,er dachte über das Gespräch mit Ensis nach . Warum war sie so erschrocken als er von der Blume erzählt hatte , wer war sie überhaupt und was hatte sie zum Schluß gemacht ?  
  
„ Diese Vertreterin der Waldelben ist eingetroffen , hätte beinahe Snape umgebracht ........schade das sie es nicht getan hat !  
  
„ SIRIUS !"  
  
„ Entschuldigung !"  
  
„ Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen das Treffen fängt gleich an ? Wo ist den Liz ?"  
  
„ Sie hat gerade mit Ron und Hermine gesprochen ! Wo waren die überhaupt sie haben heute bei meinem Unterricht gefehlt !"  
  
„ Bei deinem Unterricht ja auch kein Wunder !"!  
  
„ Danke Remus !"  
  
„ Kein Problem !"  
  
„ Du nervst !"  
  
Harry konnte Lupin lachen hören .  
  
„ Du wirst nie erwachsen Sirius !"  
  
„ Kein Problem !"  
  
„ Das ist mein Spruch Sirius !  
  
„ Ich weiß !"  
  
„ Du nervst !  
  
„ Und das ist meiner , wenn du immer solche blöden Sprüche klopfst Remus wird Natasha dich nicht einmal anschauen vom Rest ganz zu schweigen !"  
  
„ Ganz nett Sirius !" Lupins Stimme klang säuerlich .  
  
„ Das schaffst du schon Moony ! Halt die Ohren steif ......und das andere auch !"  
  
„ S . I . R . I .U .S !!!"  
  
„ Du bist wirklich humorlos Remus !"  
  
„ Ja ,ja und wie läufts mit Liz ?"  
  
„ Hmmm.... ?"  
  
„ Ha , ha Mr. Black sagt nichts ... ein historischer Moment !"  
  
„ Sie hat das ganze Zeugs am Hals .. du weißt schon Kriegsverhandlungen und so weiter !"  
  
„ Ich denke mir schon manchmal warum wir uns nicht in Menschen verlieben konnten !"  
  
„ Du hast recht !"  
  
„ Da seid ihr ja .. kommt endlich !" Harry sah wie Elizabeth sich zu den beiden Männern gesellte .  
  
„ Wo warst du denn ?"  
  
„ Ensis !"  
  
„ Bitte wer ?" , fragte Sirius .  
  
„ Ebis ?"  
  
„ Nein Remus ! Ensis !"  
  
„ Oh..... und wer ist das ?"  
  
„ Die Vertreterin der Lichtelben , die königliche Gesandte ! Das ist aber nicht so wichtig ... sie hat mir etwas unglaubliches erzählt ... es geht um Harry !"  
  
„ Harry ?" , fragte Sirius verdutzt .  
  
„ Jaaa .... Sirius du erfährst alles bei dem Treffen ... das übrigens gleich anfängt ! Also los !"  
  
Harry sah wie sich die drei Erwachsenen entfernten , verdutzt lehnte er sich an eine Mauer . Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten ??  
  
  
  
***** *****  
  
  
  
„ Willkommen zu unserem Treffen , wie ich sehe sind alle anwesend !", Dumbeldore lies sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken . Dieses mal hatten sie sich in einem großen hellen Raum getroffen , Dumbeldores Zimmer war doch eher klein . Am rechteckigen Tisch standen zehn Stühle von denen jeder besetzt war . An einem Ende saß Dumbeldore neben ihm Remus , Natasha , Nikola , Elizabeth , Mundungus , Arabella , Sirius , Snape ( die Armen ! *fg*) und Ensis .  
  
„ Ich möchte euch die Vertreter der Wald – und Lichtelben vorstellen , wer hätte gedacht das es zwei so hübsche Frauen sind ," sagte Dumbeldore lächelnd . Snape warf Nikola einen zornigen Blick .  
  
„ Ja .... eine dieser hübschen Frauen hätte mich fast umgebracht Albus ," sagte er wütend .  
  
„ Schade das sie es nicht getan hat !", murmelte Sirius leise .  
  
„ Das wollte ich nicht .... ich dachte sie sind ein Todesesser !", sagte Nikola ebenfalls wütend .  
  
„ Das haben wir jetzt ja geklärt , Serverus ist ein Spion !" unterbrach Dumbeldore , wir sollten jetzt lieber anderes besprechen .... Nikola was erfahren wir von eurem König ?  
  
„ Mein Vater hat die stärksten Truppen in den Süden geschickt da wir da ununterbrochen von den Alben angegriffen werden . Außerdem mußten wir viele Krieger den Lichtelben senden da die sich scheinbar alleine nicht wehren können !", sagte Nikola spöttisch .  
  
„ Das stimmt nicht !" , sagte Ensis wütend , wir können uns schon wehren ... aber es sind auch Vampire und schwarze Reiter bei uns unterwegs , nicht nur Alben und außerdem sind wir weniger !!  
  
Nikola schnaubte : „ Ihr könnt doch nicht einmal kämpfen ... feige seid ihr und immer denkt ihr nur an euch !"  
  
„ Wie kannst du es wagen ?" , schrie Ensis , meine Schwester hat ihr Leben für mich gegeben damit ich vor den schwarzen Reitern fliehen konnte ! Deshalb sage nie , nie mehr das wir feige sind und nur an uns denken !  
  
„ Das reicht !" , sagte Dumbeldore scharf und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Ensis , wir sind hier um den Frieden zu bringen und nicht den Krieg !  
  
„ Wir werden den Lichtelben Verteidigung schicken , es werden au.....  
  
„ Das geht nicht Natasha !" unterbrach Elizabeth ihre Schwester , wir brauchen sie selbst , du weißt doch das die Zwerge auf der Seite von Voldemort sind , sie könnten uns jeden Moment angreifen !!  
  
„ Ach ja !" , sagte Dumbeldore beunruhigt , Prof . McGonagall....  
  
„ Keine Angst sie ist in Sicherheit !", sagte Nikola lächelnd .  
  
„ Dafür gibt es andere schlechte Nachrichten , schwarze Reiter sind in das Hogwartsgelände eingedrungen !" , sagte Elizabeth seufzend .  
  
„ Was ?" , entfuhr es allen .  
  
„Die schwarzen Reiter sind da ?" , fragte Dumbeldore erschrocken .  
  
„ Ja !" , sagte Ensis , ich bin vor ihnen geflohen .....  
  
„ Das interessiert niemanden !" , unterbrach Nikola , wir müssen über die Blume Crysalis reden .  
  
„ Es ..... !" , fing Ensis an .  
  
„ Den Auserwählten ! Wir müssen ihn finden !" , sagte Natasha bekümmert , sonst können wir es vergessen .  
  
„ Die Elfen werden uns helfen ..... wenn sie es nicht schon getan haben !", sagte Elizabeth triumphierend .  
  
„ Wie meinst du das ?" , fragte Remus überrascht .  
  
Elizabeth grinste Ensis zu , die sehr genervt aussah .  
  
„ Als gut , nachdem ich jetzt endlich reden darf ..... als ich von den schwarzen Reitern angegriffen wurde und ich bereits dachte ich würde es nicht überleben tauchten plötzlich drei Jugendliche auf , Harry Potter , ein Junge und ein Mädchen ."  
  
„ Potter , Granger und Weasley , das die sich nie an Regeln halten können !", sagte Snape laut .  
  
„ Jedenfalls , fuhr Ensis fort , hat es Harry geschafft mich zu retten !"  
  
„ Ahhhhh..... und wie ?", fragte Arabella  
  
„ Er hat ein sehr starkes Schutzschild projiziert !"  
  
„ Ein Schutzschild ??" , fragte Sirius verwundert  
  
„ Ja , und er weiß etwas über die Blume Crysalis .  
  
„ Ja das stimmt , sagte Natasha , er hat mich mal nach ihr gefragt !"  
  
„ Woher weiß er das ?" , fragte Nikola mißtrauisch .  
  
„ Von den Elfen !", sagte Ensis leise  
  
„ Von den Elfen , wiederholte Natasha , was redest du da ?"  
  
„ Es stimmt Ensis hat es mir bereits gesagt !", murmelte Elizabeth  
  
„ Danke Liz und warum sagst du mir nichts ?"  
  
„ Entschuldigung Tash , ich weiß es doch auch erst seit kurzem !"  
  
„ Als ich in seinen Kopf eingedrungen bin ...  
  
„ Was hast du ? Du bist in seinen Kopf eingedrungen ?", fragte Natasha wütend  
  
„ Ja , sagte Ensis verwirrt , warum ?"  
  
„ Du kannst das doch nicht einfach so tun , hast du den Verstand verloren ?"  
  
„ Lichtelben haben keinen !", sagte Nikola grinsend .  
  
„ Es war sozusagen ein Notfall , aber er hat von den Elfen geträumt und sie haben ihm gesagt das er ...er der Auserwählte ist !"sagte Ensis und ignorierte das ungläubige Schnauben von Nikola .  
  
„ Das kann nicht sein ... ein Mensch ....wir dachten ein Elbe !"  
  
„ Das haben wir nie gewußt Nikola , sagte Natasha .  
  
„ Und ihr glaubt es ist Potter ?" , fragte Snape kühl .  
  
„ Da bin ich der gleichen Meinung wie ..... ähh.... Snupo !", sagte Nikola .  
  
„ Snape !", knurrte dieser .  
  
„ Wie auch immer !", sagte Nikola und zuckte mit den Schultern , er kann es nicht sein !  
  
„ Und warum nicht ?" , fragte Elizabeth .  
  
„ Weil er ein Mensch ist ....... Menschen sind zu schwach .... sie werden die Macht der Blume Crysalis nicht kontrollieren können !"  
  
„ Aber die Elfen haben es gesagt !" , sagte Ensis und funkelte Nikola wütend an .  
  
„ Aber ...er kann es nicht sein !" , sagte Sirius beinahe verzweifelt .  
  
„Das liegt nicht mehr in unserer Hand ......  
  
„ es ist sein Schicksal !", beendete Elizabeth den Satz ihrer Schwester .  
  
„ Das besprechen wir das nächste mal , wenn wir mehr wissen !", sagte Dumbeldore ernst .Einen schönen Abend noch !  
  
  
  
***** *****  
  
  
  
Wir haben James und Lily versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen und jetzt ziehen wir Harry in so eine Sache ! Natasha seufzte , das Leben war nicht leicht !  
  
„ Natasha !"  
  
Die Angesprochene drehte sich um , es war Remus .  
  
„ Hallo !"  
  
„ Natasha , warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg ?"  
  
„ Wie bitte ?"  
  
„ Du weiß von was ich spreche !"  
  
Natashas Hände klammerten sich in ihren Umhang , warum fühlte sie sich in Remus Nähe so schwach ?  
  
„ Das ..das tue ich doch gar nicht !"  
  
„ Tash , sagte Remus zärtlich und strich mit einer Hand vorsichtig über ihre Wange , es ist eine wirklich sehr schwere Zeit aber das verbietet uns nicht unsere Gefühle !"  
  
„ Das weiß ich doch , sagte Natasha schwach , aber ich habe eine Vereinbarung mit Liz .....  
  
„ Das ist nicht wichtig , flüsterte Remus ,sein Gesicht kam immer näher .  
  
„ Aber... ," stotterte Natasha wenn sie sich nicht bald wehrte war es zu spät .  
  
„ Kein aber Tash !" , sagte Remus leise und küsste sie .  
  
Natasha spürte wie sie unter Remus weichen Lippen wie Eis in der Sonne dahin schmolz . Ihre Hände krallten sich nun in seinen Umhang .  
  
„ NATASHA !"Elizabeths scharfe Stimme riß Natasha und Remus auseinander . Natasha starrte ihre Schwester erschrocken an , in diesen Moment hatte sie die kälteren Augen als Karkaroff . Remus sah Natasha noch mal an und verschwand dann aus ihrem Zimmer . Elizabeth sagte immer noch nichts .  
  
„ Ich fass es nicht , sagte sie schließlich , ich fasse es wirklich nicht ! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht ??"  
  
„ Es ... ich .... nein ....  
  
„ Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung Natasha Buraschi ! Keine Beziehung , keine Gefühle ! Es ist keine Zeit dafür !"  
  
„ Aber ...  
  
„ Nein ! Wir sind Elben Tash und sie Menschen .... das geht nicht !"  
  
„ Aber ich werde ihn immer lieben !" sagte Natasha traurig .  
  
„ Ich kann das nicht ändern , sagte Elizabeth sanfter , aber vergiss nicht wer du bist!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Liz haltet sich auch nicht an Vereinbarungen ! *gg* Ihr werdet schon sehen !  
  
Ich weiß das ich keinen Liebesszenen schreiben kann *unterm Tisch verkriech * !! Also verurteilt mich nicht !  
  
Nikola und Ensis ! Wie Hund und Katz ! Die Idee hab ich von Legolas und Gimli ! *ggg*  
  
Ach ja irgendwie ( Ich hab gerade vor ein paar Tagen STAR WARS 1 gesehen ) habe ich jetzt verstanden was Neca gemeint hat , es hat wirklich ein paar Ähnlichkeiten mit STAR WARS ! °-°   
  
  
  
CU *knuddel* Lil 


	6. Königliche Vertreter

Die Blume Crysalis - Part 5  
  
Autor : Lil Feedback : Bittttteeeeeee !! Inhalt : Schaut im ersten Kapitel nach  
  
Danke an alle die reviewt haben ! *knutsch*  
  
And go !  
  
Ensis kuschelte sich genüßlich in ihre Bettdecke . Sie war in einem der unzähligen Gästezimmer von Hogwarts untergebracht . Sie hatte sich gestern noch einen wortgewaltigen Streit mit Nikola geliefert , warum waren Waldelben nur so stur ?? Vorsichtig tastete sie die Wunde auf ihrem Rücken ab , sie schien in dieser Nacht stark zurückgegangen zu sein . Ein lautes Klopfen riß sie aus ihren Träumereien . Müde quälte sie sich aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür . Es war Nikola . In dem grünen Kleid das wie neu aussah , die Stiefel blank geputzt genauso wie der Gürtel , die vorderen Haarpartien wieder so genau zu Zöpfen geflochten das es beinahe schon unheimlich war . Sie starrte Ensis verärgert an . " Was soll das , du bist ja nicht mal angezogen ?" " Es ist SECHS UHR !!" " Na eben , so spät bin ich noch nie aufgestanden ! Der Umgang mit den Menschen zeigt bereits schlechten Einfluß !" " Was soll das heißen ? Wann stehst du denn sonst auf ?" " Na um fünf trete ich Dienst an ?" " Welchen Dienst ?" Nikola schien die Nerven zu verlieren : " Rundgänge , kontrollieren der Sicherheit , Alben aus den Weg schaffen und so vieles mehr ! Nur weil ich eine Prinzessin bin , heißt das noch lange nicht das ich so faul herumliege wie du !" Ensis errötete , ehrlich gesagt hatte Nikola recht , in ihrer Heimat sorgten die Wachmänner und die Krieger für die Sicherheit des Landes und der Königsfamilie . " Beeil dich mal , ich warte nicht ewig !" , fauchte Nikola . " Bin schon unterwegs !", gähnte Ensis und wandte sich um . Auf dem Tisch lag neben ihrem Kleid , das genauso neu aussah wie das von Nikola , auch normale Kleidung . " Warum sind unsere Kleider wieder wie neu ?", fragte Ensis verwirrt . " Hauselfen !" , sagte Nikola kapp . Ensis zögerte nahm aber dann die normale Kleidung und begann sich anzuziehen . " Was wird DAS denn ?" fragte Nikola entsetzt . " Ich ziehe mich an !" " Doch nicht Menschenkleidung !" " Warum nicht ?" " DU bist eine Elbe , es ist entwürdigend !" Ensis seufzte genervt . " Na dann wenn du mal fertig bist , ich schaue mich inzwischen um !"sagte Nikola und rauschte weg .  
  
Nikola betrachtete staunend die Gemälde die ihr zuwinkten . So etwas hatte nicht ein mal der Düsterwald , ihre Heimat , zu bieten . Beinahe wäre sie mit der Person zusammen gestoßen die gerade um die Ecke kam .Es war Elizabeth . Sie zuckte kurz zusammen lächelte dann aber erfreut . " Auch schon wach Nikola ?" " Allerdings , ich hatte nicht gerade besonders eine erholsame Nacht !" " Ich auch nicht !" , sagte Elizabeth mürrisch . " Warum nicht !" " Schon mal etwas von Schwestern gehört die sich nicht an Abmachungen halten ?" " Nein !", sagte Nikola grinsend . " Nun ja egal , jedenfalls muss ich aufpassen das sie nicht mit Remus abhaut !" " Remus ?" " Remus Lupin , einer der alten Kämpfer , er war gestern bei der Besprechung !" " Ein Mensch ?" " Was dagegen ?" " Allerdings !"  
  
" Sie sind keine schlechteren Wesen als wir Nikola !" " Schon gut , meine Meinung von ihnen ist allerdings nicht besonders gut !" " Du musst auch nicht alle mit Serverus Snape vergleichen !" , sagte Elizabeth sarkastisch . " Ahhhh ... Snupo ?" , sagte Nikola grinsend , der ist doch ganz nett . Von Elizabeth kam ein gequältes * hmpf* . " Ja allerdings !" , sagte eine leise Stimme hinter ihnen . " Snupo !" , rief Nikola übertrieben freundlich . " Snape wenn ich bitten darf !" sagte Snape genervt . " Snupo klingt doch netter , oder nicht ?" , fragte Nikola immer noch übertrieben freundlich . " Na wenn DU das sagt , muss es ja stimmen !" , meinte Snape trocken . " Sagt mal flirtet ihr etwa ?" , unterbrach Elizabeth sie . Nikola und Snape sahen ziemlich verwirrt drein . Elizabeth seufzte laut und machte sich mit einem die gesamte Menscheit und ein paar Elben spinnen auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer .  
  
" Ahhhhhh .....!!" Ein lauter Schrei hallte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts . Entsetzt riß Elizabeth die Tür des Zimmers auf aus dem der Schrei gekommen war . " Was um alles in der W......hmm?" , Elizabeth hielt entsetzt inne . Sie war im Zimmer von Sirius , nicht besonders schlimm wenn man darüber hinweg sah , dass er gerade erst aufgestanden war und nur Boxershorts trug . " Guten Morgen Liz ?! , sagte Sirius , sich wohl nicht bewusst in welcher peinlichen Situation sie sich befanden . " Was ? .. eh .. guten Morgen .. warum hast du denn so geschrien ??" , fragte Elizabeth errötend , ( ahh sie haßte solche Situationen ) " Ach so .. na ja meine Lieblingsboxershorts mit den blauen Kringel sind dreckig , dabei wollte ich sie heute anziehen da sie so gut zu meinen neuen blauen Umhang gepasst hätten . Elizabeth war sprachlos : " Sag mal bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so ?" " Wieso denn ?" Bevor Elizabeth antworten konnte klopfte es und Remus trat ein . Als er Elizabeth sah blickte er schnell zu Boden . Stille trat ein . Sirius sah verwirrt von Remus der die ganze Zeit verkrampft auf den Boden starrte und Elizabeth die ihn aus irgendeinem Grund wütend anstarrte hin und her . " Nun gut , ich geh dann mal frühstücken !" sagte Elizabeth etwas kühl und verschwand in Richtung große Halle " Was ist denn mit euch los ?" fragte Sirius verwirrt . " Nichts , nichts !" , sagte Remus schnell . " Aber ..."! " Nichts da !" , unterbrach Remus seinen Freund , zieh dich besser an und schrei nicht wegen jedem Blödsinn .  
  
  
  
Jedoch auch beim Frühstück herrschte betretenes Schweigen zwischen Remus , Natasha und Elizabeth . Außer Snape und Nikola die wieder einmal nicht besonders gut aus kamen sagte fast keiner etwas . " Also gut dann reden wir heute mit Harry oder wie ?" , fragte Ensis kauend . Natasha nickte . " und wir fragen ihn einfach so ?" , fragte sie weiter . Natasha zuckte mit den Achseln . Ensis seufzte .  
  
" Harry !!" Harry drehte sich um , es war Remus . Hallo Professor wie geht es ihnen ?" " Ich danke dir Harry gut , sag mal würdest du einen Moment mitkommen ?" " Natürlich !" Remus lächelte und zog in ihn eine bestimmte Richtung mit . Bald erkannte Harry das sie den Weg zu Dumbeldores Büro einschlugen . " Enschudigen sie Sir aber was wollen wir bei Professor Dumbeldore ?" " Du wirst an einen sehr ,sehr wichtigen Treffen teilnehmen und uns helfen ein Problem zu lösen !" Harry sah in verwirrt an : Sir ich glaube nicht da... " Du wirst schon noch alles verstehen Harry !! , sagte Remus lächelnd und schob ihn in das Büro von Dumbeldore . Dort waren bereits viele Personen anwesend , Harry erkannte Sirius , Elizabeth und Natasha , Snape , Dumbeldore ,Ensis , eine Frau die er nur vom Sehen kannte , einen Mann den er noch nie gesehen hatte und , er glaubte seinen Augen nicht , seine Nachbarin Arabella Figg . " Willkommen Harry bei unserem Treffen , bitte setzt euch alle , sagte Dumbeldore mit seinem üblichen freundlichen Lächeln . Sofort erschienen elf Stühle und alle setzten sich . Harry fiel auf das ihn alle sehr ernst ansahen . " Nun gut Harry .... , Professor Natashas Stimme hatte einen seltsamen unnatürlichen Klang angenommen . " Du bist hier weil wir gehört haben das du uns möglicherweise helfen kannst . Allerdings muß ich darauf hinweisen das du das , was du heute erfährst niemanden erzählen darfst da es sehr wichtige Informationen enthält die keiner erfahren darf !" Harry dachte an Hermine und Ron doch er nickte schnell . " Gut , dann erzähle uns alles was du über die Ringe der Macht und die Blume Crysalis weißt . Harry sah sich unsicher um doch Sirius und Ensis nickten ihm aufmunternd zu . Harry atmete tief durch und begann Stück für Stück zu erzählen was er bereits wusste .  
  
Als er fertig war sahen ihn alle etwas ungläubig an . " Nun gut wir haben gehört das du ein paar mal gelauscht hast ... Harry errötete ... und merkwürdig geträumt hast ? Ist das alles ?", Natashas dunkle Augen sahen in Harrys helle. " Ja !" , stotterte Harry , es gefiel ihm nicht wie sie in ansah und von ihrem Verhalten ganz zu schweigen . " Ich wusste es !" , kam es von der blonden Frau neben Ensis , er ist ein Mensch und Menschen lügen !" " Er lügt nicht !!" , sagte Ensis wütend : " Natürlich tut er das !" sagte Nikola laut . " Bitte Ruhe !!" , sagte Dumbeldore laut und alle zuckten zusammen . " Wir werden so nie weiter kommen , wir müssen das tun was die Legende vorschreibt !" , sagte Elizabeth und sah ihre Schwester hoffnungsvoll an . " Also gut , holt die Ringe !!" Ensis , Nikola und Natasha zogen einen Ring von ihren Fingern . " Legt sie auf den Tisch" , befahl Dumbeldore . Die drei Ringe lagen nun nebeneinander . Ein warmes Licht schien sie alle zu verbinden und sie leuchteten schwach . Aber sonst geschah nichts . " Geben wir sie Harry !" , sagte Ensis plötzlich . " Sag mal spinnst du was soll das werden ?" , fragte Nikola " Gut gebt sie ihm !" , sagte nun auch Elizabeth . Dumbeldore nahm die drei Ringe und legte sie in Harrys Hand . " Wow wie aufregend" , sagte Nikola spöttisch , da .... Ein grellend weißes Licht ließ sie alle auf keuchen und das Gesicht mit den Händen bedecken .  
  
Schließlich nahmen alle ihre Hände runter und starrten auf Harrys Hand . In der befanden sich keine Ringe mehr sondern eine feingliedrige Kette mit einem kleinem Eisblock . Natasha riss Harry , der ein paar Schritte zurück stolperte , die Kette aus der Hand . " Ich fass es nicht" , sagte Nikola sprachlos . Natasha untersuchte den Eisblock genauer und murmelte erfreut : Die Blume Crysalis !! " WAS ????? WO ???" , schrie Nikola Natasha gab ihr die Kette , Nikola hob sie in die Luft und alle konnten sehen das sich in dem Eisblock , eingeschlossen zwischen dem Eis , eine Blume mit goldenen Blüten und Knospen befand . Jubelnd fiel Ensis Nikola um den Hals , doch diese wehrte sie verärgert ab : "Das soll die Blume Crysalis sein ? Dieses Zeug haben wir monatelang gesucht ? Mit diesem ...." Pflänzchen" sollen wir uns der Armee von Voldemort entgegenstellen ?" Sie fing hysterisch an zu lachen : " Da habt ihr euere Blume .....und sie ist nichts wert !" " Wie kannst du das sagen ? , entgegnete Ensis zitternd vor Wut , diese Blume wurde uns von den Elfen , dem höchsten Guten , gegeben um das Böse zu vernichten . Wie kannst du die Macht der Elfen anzweifeln ? Nikola sah Ensis mit einem müden Lächeln an : " Du scheinst die Lage nicht zu kapieren Ensis , da draußen will Voldemort die Welt ins Chaos stürzen und das einzige was wir haben ist eine Pflanze von der wir nicht wissen wie sie uns helfen kann !" Sie wandte sich zu Natasha um : "Eure Hoheit für die Waldelben sind diese Verhandlungen abgeschlossen , ich sehe keinen Nutzen mehr einer falschen Legende hinterher zu rennen . Ich werde in meine Heimat zurückkehren und versuchen die Feinde zu vernichten !" Sie drehte sich um als Elizabeth sie hart an der Schulter packte : " Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen , du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben ! Außerdem bist du alleine , es ist viel zu gefährlich !" " Lass mich los ! Ich komme allein zurecht und ich würde die raten falls du Voldemort aufhalten willst deine Truppen kampfbereit zu machen und anzugreifen bevor er es tut .", sagte Nikola leise . " Nein warte , wir haben die Blume Crysalis jetzt gefunden , wir haben jetzt die Waffe gegen Vcoldemort , wir... " Ach ja , was willst du tun ? Warten bis Voldemort angreift und ihm dann die Blume unter die Nase halten und darauf warten das ein Wunder geschieht ! Handelt jetzt oder die Welt der Elben , ihr Blick wanderte zu Ensis und Natasha , UND die Welt der Menschen , sie sah zu Snape und den anderen , wird unter der Hand Voldemorts einen grauenvollen Tod sterben . Sie sah Elizabeth die sie bloß anstarrte noch einmal an und verschwand dann . " Nikola !!" schrie Elizabeth und wollte ihr nachlaufen . " Lass sie gehen Elizabeth !" , sagte Natasha müde . " Nein ohne ihre Hilfe schaffen wir es nicht !" " Du wirst ihr nicht folgen !" " Doch" " Nein" " Doch" " Du bleibst hier ..........das ist ein Befehl !" Natashas Stimme hatte einen sehr scharfen Ton angenommen doch gleich nachdem sie es gesagt hatte wurde sie blaß und sie sah ihre Schwester erschrocken an . " Du hast nicht das Recht mir Befehle zu erteilen !", sagte Elizabeth wütend . " Ich bin die Königin und ich entscheide was du zu tun hast !" , sagte Natasha nun auch wütend . " Ach ja ?? Dann widersetzte ich mich euerem Befehl !" kam es von Elizabeth  
  
" Du widersetzt dich meinem Befehl ?" , fragte Natasha fassungslos Elizabeth starrte sie ebenfalls erschrocken an , so als könnte sich nicht glauben was sie gerade gesagt hatte , dann nach einigen Sekunden drehte sie sich um und rannte aus Dumbeldores Büro .  
  
  
  
  
  
Hallo Leute !! Lang nicht mehr von mir gehört was ?? Tut mir leid aber ich bin im Internat und nur am Wochenende zu Hause !! Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch !! Bitte Review !  
  
P.S. Dieses Kapitel ist meiner superlieben besten Freundin Tash gewidmet ! Ich hoffe dir gefällt es auch !! Ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich superfroh bin dich zu haben auch wenn wir uns jetzt so selten sehen !! Hdvvvvvvvvvvvvggggggggdddddddmmmmmmml ! Lil 


End file.
